Thunder and Lightning (Ouran Highschool Host Club Love Story)
by ChocoxDragon
Summary: Raiden Akane and her older twin brother Ren, are a couple new rich kids attending Ouran Private Academy. Little do others know, their best friend since Middle School- is a commoner: Haruhi Fujioka. Join Raiden through her journey and adventures with the Host Club, and finding great interests in two members in particular: The Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru.The feelings are mutual.
1. Info (Raiden Akane)

**Name:** Raiden Akane

**Meaning:** Lightning, Red

**Birthday:** September 28, 1996

**Age:** 16

**Sign:** Libra

**Blood Type:** AB

**Personality: **You're a definite tomboy. You hate dresses, much to your mother's dismay, and you only let her use you in her campaigns or fashion shoots when its for fall or winter fashion, in which less hues of pink are involved. In these shoots you still limit your boundaries to the slacks or leggings with the blazers- if you really must be included in it. Even though you help your mother out with these things when she begs you to, you still don't enjoy it so much. You have a habit of playing with nicknames in your head, though you rarely use them. Since you began attending this has changed to the exception of Tamaki and the twins nicknames, which you use openly. You are dependent and hate having to rely on others for your own problems, but you do care to help others with theirs- often people describe you as the fiery and more outgoing twin. You fear nothing except one situation, which is to be revealed later.

**Info:** Your dad runs the Akane Sound Company which manufacture headphones, speakers, microphones, you know etc. Your mother takes a lot of trips around the world to supervise and create her well known fashion. (almost all her designs are red or some shade of red- you know because of their family name?) OH! most importantly- you're obviously not a _commoner _but you went to Haruhi's Middle School while your mom was in town designing spring fashion. She also wanted you to go to a _normal_ school- to ensure you and your brother wouldn't turn into some _snot-nose rich kid, _in your mother's words. She knew you wouldn't though, being you never were the selfish or braggy type- but she thought it would be a good experience for the two of you. Aside from that Haruhi is your best friend- and once you found out about Haruhi going to you new High School on scholarship- your brother practically had to hold you down to prevent you from breaking anything in the house (since you were jumping up and down like crazy)

**Talents:** You can draw very very well. You can also play the bass guitar( your brother taught you) In your free time (including boring boring class periods) you can be found sketching with your ear buds playing your favorite songs on shuffle.

**Looks: **Eerily you share some similar qualities with Haruhi, the cuteness factor does play in your part, though you are much taller and not nearly as flat chested as Haruhi, more average all around. You have long, hardly manageable (in your opinion) scarlet hair, and slightly spiky side swept bangs. You never wear hair accessories like bows or headbands, You hate when people wear too much make-up (from your mother) but simply because you hate makeup yourself, as its pointless, uncomfortable, and its better to just live with how you look. You measure a height of 5"5, 4 inches taller than Haruhi, and have bright, sharp royal blue eyes. You and your twin brother are not identical, but do appear obviously related and similar in features.

((You wear the Ouran Male uniforms, after you saw them you wouldn't be caught dead in a dress, and if you had to wear one or die- you wouldn't put that hideous yellow one on.. *shivers* And after a short talk with your mother, she agreed, and had arrangements made for you to get a male unifrom- as she would rather let you wear the classy blue blazers- than a "badly" designed dress.. though you could care less about the design.. you only cared about the dress- NO dresses for Raiden.))


	2. Info- (Ren Akane)

Okay~ So this is the continued info for your big bro ;D

**Name:** Ren Akane

**Meaning:** Water, Red

**Birthdate: **September 28, 1996

**Blood Type:** AB

**Personality: **Ren is not as outspoken with insults or as bold in his thoughts in general. He is always thinking about you and caring for you like a good brother of course, more likely than not only getting defensive or angry when other mess with you or Haruhi. He is protective, but not overly protective to the point he locks you away from others, and is very loving, caring, and smart. There are certain occasions were he becomes _unnaturally _calm, meaning he is severely pissed off, you and many others have come to know this.

**Talents:** Terrible at drawing...anything. But he can play bass guitar and sing quite well- he did teach you to play ( it took a year or two since you always got frustrated whenever you messed up- but him being the _calm and patient _one you managed to learn- but hes still a better player than you.

Well nothing else is really important- except for the fact that you're twins- not identical. You still look similar with your hair and eye color, since you're siblings. Hes the _older _twin- by 5 minutes.

**Looks: **His hair is short and red- literally scarlet, not a red head, similar to Hikaru and Kaoru's style but slightly shorter and less spiked. He has flawless complexion, just lightly natural tan skin (apricot), and light royal blue eyes. He is most definitely on the standards of the other hosts. He measures out at exactly 6" making him a mere inch taller than the Hitachiins, but still 4 inches shorter than Mori.


	3. Chapter 1 (Finding Haruhi!)

**-Haruhi's POV-**

_-Well this is Ouran High School. I gotta admit it is pretty amazing... and loud. Why can't I just find one quiet place to study?-_ Your brain turned over..

You sighed.

-_I guess deciding to come here early to study was a waste of time..-_

You continued walking through large crowds of people, attempting to ignore their stares and whispers. You were just wandering miserably until a thought came across.

Stopping in the middle of a nearly empty hallway you blinked underneath your large glasses, tightening your hold on your books in your arms.

-_Maybe this won't be so bad- I should at least try to think positive..yeah. At least I know Raiden and Ren are going to this school this year too- now I just gotta-_

"-HARUHI!"

- _nevermind..._

**-Your POV-**

-_I better find Haruhi- she must be lost already, knowing her. She may have gotten here on scholarship- but not for her navigation skills..- _

All you could think about was Haruhi, I mean, you weren't in love with her or anything- but she was your best friend- and you promised to always be there for each other.

"Don't worry Haru-chan I'll find you soon!" you half whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Aah? When did you get here Ren?" you mouthed back to your twin, blinking rapidly.

"What are you talking about- I've been walking right next to you this whole time sis, and you still haven't told me why we had to be here so early." he calmly replied.

"Oh. Sorry bout' that brother.."

You chuckled slightly, sweatdropping.

"-I just wanted to find Haruhi, since you know how her sense of direction can be." you explained with a small sweat-drop on the back of your head.

"I should've known," He smiled slightly, pulling his bag strap on his shoulder. " I'm glad you two always looked after each other, and you should know that I-"

"-HARUHI!" you called out, cupping a single hand over your mouth, spotting a messy haired brunette in the distance.

**-Ren's POV-**

With a sigh you thought about it.. -_She never listens to me.. hah..-_

All you could do was silently watch as your little sis practically strangled the life out of your old friend from Middle School- with her infamous death hug.

-_This is to be expected, after all she nearly destroyed half the mansion once she found out Haruhi was going here- _

You chuckled as you saw Haruhi with swirls in her eyes- and her ridiculous attire and messy hair.

Even if you two hadn't seen her in years, you would've been able to pick her out of the crowd.. you couldn't help smiling as you walked over.

As you silently strolled over to them, you gave Haruhi a small wave and an apologetic look, as she regained her composure.

Quickly glancing at your lightning bolt of a sister- she had finally calmed down and rubbed the back of her head, bowing in a playful manner.

**-Haruhi's POV-**

Once you finally got your head back- you gave your old friends a warm smile, and were actually quite relieved that they found you- you were starting to lose hope of getting to any of your classes in this castle called school.

"So Haruhi, did you miss us?" they both said in unison- with matching grins on their faces, Ren's eyebrows raised slightly, and Raiden closing her eyes in joy.

"Yeah. I was beginning to think I'd never find you two, even with your signature red heads of hair."

They both reformed their grins into real smiles and laughed.

"Well we both missed you too Haruhi. And since your here early I'm assuming you where planning on finding a place to study huh?" she asked in a very sarcastic tone.

"You know me to well." you retorted flatly.

"Well I don't know why your standing in the middle of the hallway, when this school has about twenty libraries."

"Yeah I saw that, but they were all too-" "-loud?" she cut me off, with a tilt of the head.

"No problem, I was forced to take a day long tour of this school. My mom didn't want us getting _lost _or anything" she said with a playful smile.

"What she means is that we practically know where everything is in this place." Ren cut in, looking at the ceiling before scanning around the few other students walking through, most of them staring at me.. then at him, nearly stopping to do so.

I simply nodded my head in reply, just as I looked back from one of the girl's before they turned their head away.

"Exactly. Anyways I think I know a place that should be quiet enough for you to subdue your study fever- I don't understand why you have to study _so much _though Haruhi- it worries me."

"Well, you should be more appreciative- if I didn't _study so much_- I wouldn't be going to this school."

"Right, so as I said-"

"-Follow us!" they called perfectly in sync as they started to stroll away leaving me behind.

"H-hey!?" you hurriedly stumbled back onto your feet, and sped after them.

**-Your POV-**

You silently walked through various hallways going the same direction as your brother- you knew he knew exactly where we were headed to.

You glanced over to him and saw in the corner of your eye- he had a small smile on his perfect features.

_-Looks like I'm not the only one happy to have our little trio back together- _You thought blissfully.

"Hey, Raiden- aren't you happy that we're all a group again?" he sighed, tilting his head forward a little to see your face.

"You read my mind brother." You flashed your teeth, looking over our shoulder at the two of them.

"So, if you mind my asking, where are we going Ren?" Haruhi curiously put in, looking up to your brother as they walked just behind you.

"During the tour they gave us," he began, holding a hand out to Haruhi to hand over her books.

"They mentioned an abandoned Music Room on the next floor." Haruhi had stared at Ren's outstretched hands before gently placing the books in them.

"Thanks."

You placed your hands in your pockets and blew a puff of air out, glancing out the clear windows adorning the walls.

"-They didn't really saw much about it, in fact we thought it almost seemed like they were avoiding it. But they did say abandoned, so whats the worst that could happen?"

You shrugged and held up your hands.

"Oh-"

"We're here Haruhi." You said as you pointed in front you- looking strait up at the giant wooden doors and golden handles before you.

After a moment of silence- you got impatient waiting for either of them to _do anything _that wasn't just standing there looking at you.

You quickly reached forward and yanked the stiff doors open- only to be hit right in the eye with a bunch of-

_..._

_-are these, rose petals? What the- I thought this place was suppose to be abandoned!?- _you mentally screamed to yourself, as you rubbed your now red eye- pulling out several more rose petals out of your long hair.

"Raiden are you okay?" Ren asked in a concerned tone, as Haruhi quickly rushed over to your side- eye brows furrowed in confusion- as to why there were petals flying out of a- so called _abandoned _Music Room.

But all of the questions running through their heads were soon answered.

"Welcome~" several male voices chorused- only managing to confuse the trio even more.

"What the-" we all said simultaneously.

_Right now- I didn't need to look at my brother or Haruhi to know that we all had identical sweatdrops on the backs of our heads- as we stared at the group of boys standing in a huddle surrounding the blonde one on a throne in the center of the room._

-_Now I know why those tour guides were avoiding this place- its full of a bunch of weird boys- who seem to have a lot of free time on their hands to be here, because I don't see any instruments around.-_

"You must be new here." blondie stated.

"Yeah~ we've never seen any of you people around before." The red headed clones added.

"Y-yeah and you people are?" You stuttered still a a bit shocked.

"We're the Host Club!"

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter!

Later chapters get longer ^^"

The next one will have more of the hosts in it- I promise!

Message me if ya like!

C'ya next time!


	4. Chapter 2 (We Are The Host Club!)

**We are the Host Club!**

-Your POV-

"H-host Club?!" you shouted while the other two just stood there like statues.

"Yes indeed, my princess- we are the famous host club- I am sure you've heard of us?" Blondie stated rising up and throwing his arms up in the air, gesturing to the group- mostly himself.

-_Somebody seems a bit full of himself,- _

You huffed, sweatdropping and quirking a brow in confusion.

"No- and I am pretty sure I'd remember someone as annoying as you," You replied bluntly.

"-And don't call me princess."

_-This guy is already giving me a headache.-_

Just then he froze and suddenly he was looking all gloomy and sitting at the far corner of the room.

You blinked. . . . ?

-_Weird, did I hit a nerve or something?- _

_" _HAHAHAHAhaha…That was hilarious! I think that's a new record time in getting boss into his _corner of woe-_ right Kaoru? Ten seconds!" you heard one of the twins say looking down at his expensive looking watch.

"Totally Hikaru!" the so-called _Kaoru _replied with a wide grin plastered on his face- matching his brothers, ten fingers held up.

"My apologies about those three- they're idiots."

You looked up at the guy wearing glasses, who was now holding a hand out in front of you to take his other hand held a small black notebook neatly against his side.

"Oh. I can see that, so do you mind telling me what a "Host Club" is exactly?" You said taking his hand.

Once you were up, he pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and opened his mouth to say something.

"Well simply put: we are a group of men who have to much time on our hands, who's job is to entertain girls at this school- who also have to much time on their hands. Tamaki over there is the _King _of the club."

You closed your eyes and slowly nodded your head, trying to take in the information- that is until Blondie suddenly sprang up pushed him out of the way and was suddenly grasping one of your hands.

"That's right Kyoya, and our soul purpose is to make sure every girl is happy!" he said cheerfully.

–_whoa, Blondie's bipolar too-_

He placed a small kiss on your hand.

"I was a fool for not realizing earlier- but you must be the new honor students."

"Haah? Those two don't look like _commoners._" The twins threw out talking in sync as they wiggled one finger at you and Ren.

–_Just like us huh? Except they're actually identical, I'm sorta jealous- _

"Well, that's because _they're _not. Their father runs the Akane Sound Company," Kyoya cut in, with a rather annoyed tone, slowly getting up and glaring daggers into Blondie's head.

-_Oh man, he looks pissed.-_

Glancing over at the twins you saw they were both staring at you, with a mischievous glint in their golden eyes.

You quickly looked away only to see a pretty ticked Ren- you could tell he was trying to hold in a lot a rage in seeing them all looking and holding your hands like this, it was actually slightly amusing.

"So may I ask what your name is princess." He pulled a red rose out of who knows where and held it out to you, putting on a _charming _smile.

"Hey! What did I say about calling me that Blondie? Why don't ya just back off and give Haruhi some more attention- if you really have to,"

"-The honor student?" you nearly shouted, with your eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Oh! so _he's _the honor student!" he beamed, looking over to her before dashing over.

"-You really are a true hero, to all commoners! Just being here in a esteemed Private Academy, must be an inspiration to all!"

**-Haruhi's POV-**

_-Thanks Raiden, now he's all over me- _You thought in dismay, blank facing and furrowing your brows.

-..._and did he just call me a he?!-_ You mentally cried.

"And most of all who knew you'd be so openly gay!" Thats when you felt your face go deathly pale.

"E-Eh?"

-_G-g-gay!? Who does he think he is!-_

"So what type of guy are you looking for?"

"-The cool type?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"-You really haven't figured it out yet Tamaki?" Kyoya muttered, used to his usual stupidity.

"The Boy- Lolita or Stoic?" he continued, throwing petals everywhere as he announced each "host", not acknowledging Kyoya's input.. moving closer to you.

"-perhaps the Mischievous type?" he finished, taking another step to you, smiling brightly. (And cluelessly..)

You started to freak out and nervously backed up.

"Or maybe your into somebody like me?" he said taking hold of your chin.

"N-no its not like that! We were just looking for-" you screeched, but to your ultimate despair you felt your back hit something.

You snapped your head back.

In a futile attempt to catch the falling vase, you shot your arm out over the base, but it slipped strait through your fingers.

_*SHATTER*_

"Oh now you've done it, " One of the twins began, peeking over your shoulder.

"We were gonna start the bidding for that vase at 8,000,000 yen." the other said in a shallow sigh, not seeming to really care.

"8,000,000 y-yen?! How many thousands are in a million?" you hopelessly muttered to yourself, counting your fingers.

"8,000,000 yen? " Raiden blinked, tilting her head as she was already standing beside you.

"That's nothing, don't worry Haruhi we'll cover that for you in no time- in fact I'll just call my dad right n-" you interrupted her.

"-No. I don't want you to Raiden; I'll take this one by myself- I've already asked to much of you and your parents."

You said with your head lowered.

"Ah? But Haruhi-" you cut in again.

" I'll be fine- really Rai-chan." you said with a smile.

"Well... since you seem set, I guess there's no use trying to change _your_ mind." she beamed, a hint of concern showing through her eye brows.

"It's settled then, how will he be paying his debt then Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"Have you ever heard this saying Fujioka-kun?" he declared, sitting on his thrown.

"-When in Rome do as the Roman's do- If you have no money, then pay with your body." he closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair as he pointed blindly.

"Starting today, you will be the Host club's dog!" Tamaki declared, finally opening his eyes to look straight at you.

You simply sweat dropped, hunching your shoulders. *_Howl*_

"Hey, Haruhi are you sure you can do this?" Raiden asked concerned, sliding over to you and holding the back of her left hand to her right cheek, eyeing Tamaki wearily.

"Yeah, how bad could it be right..?" you replied quietly, shrugging your shoulders.

"I…guess, " she lowered her hand, standing straight and looking from the blonde down to you.

"-but if they give you any problems just tell me or Ren, kay? We made a promise to always look out for each other right?"

"Right!" you sighed and gave your friend a genuine smile, she returned it with that goofy grin of her's.

**-Ren's POV-**

You just watched silently as your sister threw her arms around Haruhi's shoulders, grinning like how she always does.

"Whats your name?"

You jumped slightly, as you looked down at the little blonde kid who had just spoke.

-_I wonder why he's wearing the High School uniform, he looks like he's in ...Kindergarten? Well, there's no use being rude-_

"Ren, Ren Akane. I'm Raiden's older twin brother."

"You two are twins? Wow just like Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" he chanted happily, swinging his stuffed bunny around.

You giggled softly.

"Yeah, but not identical though."

You smiled down at him once more, feeling a shadow form over you, you then looked up at the tall guy standing behind him.

You gulped. o.o||

"Don't worry Takashi isn't as scary as he looks! " he giggled hyper, and hugging his stuffed bunny to him.

"OH! And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunny!" he grinned cutely.

He clapped his hands and was suddenly on _Takashi's _shoulder with hearts and flowers of Moe surrounding them.

"Alright." you said with a small smile, then looking back to your sister standing across the room.

**-Your POV-**

"First things first, you'll need a make over. None of our lady customers will want to look at you- looking _like that." _he snapped his fingers, and the two twins popped up behind Haruhi.

_ "_Hikaru! Kaoru! You know what to do."

"Yes, Boss!" they saluted.

One of them took off her glasses, while the other left the room for a moment before coming back holding a clothing bag.

"This is our only uniform so put it on." They said.

"That'll be another thousand yen.." Kyoya muttered from the round desk he was sitting at, jotting notes into his black book.

You still heard him though.

"Neh, I'll pay that much. You guys have already stressed out my friend enough for one day." you quickly muttered back to him with shifty eyes, handing him the money out of your bag.

(Why you carry so much money with you?- Don't ask)

"Your friend should be more careful, next time." he said to you while slipping the money into the desk drawer, and skillfully writing something down in his notebook.

"Whatever." you sighed walking away.

But you could've sworn you saw him crack a small smile.

After a slight moment of peace, the twins got thrown out of the dressing room, and skidded to a hault- landing on one leg each.

Your eyes followed them, until they looked over to you. You hurriedly averted your eyes- but they already saw you.

"So we didn't fully catch your name- Rai-chan was it?" they said in unison grabbing both of your hands and leaning in towards your face.

-_Is this all these guys do?!- I should punch them for being this close! Grrhn... calm down Raiden..-  
_

They smirked at your flustered face.

"It's Raiden, Raiden Akane!" you said straight, arching your brows at their amusement.

"Thats a beautiful name." the one on the right said. (Hikaru)

"-But not as beautiful as you are." the other one added (Kaoru) both leaning closer.

Your eyes widened- then you pushed both of them away roughly.

"Hey! Haven't you two ever heard of personal space?!" you shouted turning your head away stubbornly, stuffing your hands back in your pockets.

The sound of sliding curtains rang out, all of you navigating your eyes towards the curtains._  
_

There you saw Haruhi, now wearing the boys uniform, new haircut and all, in other words:

A _lot_ better than earlier.

"Wow, Haruhi you look way better now- not like a hobo anymore at least!" You exclaimed sarcastically, raising your brows.

She looked at you and rolled her eyes.

"S-so y-you're a girl?" Tamaki suddenly whispered- his face was cherry red, with much contrast to his natural blonde hair.

"Well, genetically speaking- yeah." she replied.

"-And knock next time, before you walk into a changing room" she muttered.

Now your face went red, eyes rounding.

"Wait- d-did you just say that he- WALKED IN ON YOU!" You screeched, death glaring Blondie, your fingers twitching.

You mercilessly started shaking him by the collar of shirt.

"YOU PERVERT!"

_"AAH! _I'm not a pervert!"

"Tell that to my fist!" Before you could punch him, Ren stepped in and caught your wrist.

"Calm down and just listen to what Haruhi has to say." he stated calmly looking you you in the eye.

You looked towards Haruhi and finally let go of Blondie (literally dropping him).

"Oof!"

"I had my pants and tank top on already, I was just about to slip into the shirt- okay? " Haruhi said slowly, raising a brow.

"-He didn't mean any harm anyway Rai-chan."

You stood still for a second and just stared at her- then back at Tamaki and sighed.

"Alright but don't let it happen again, okay Blondie?" he shot one last glare before relaxing and sticking a tongue out.

"-And my promise to you still stands Haru-chan, if they give you any problems- let me know!" you said to her, spinning on your heel, now grinning like an idiot again.

"Oh! But before we go- could you guys introduce yourselves properly? I don't think I caught all your names." you looked up thinking, a finger in the air by your face.

Tamaki stood up, bowing.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh!" blondie: check.

Not looking up from his notebook,

"Kyoya Ootori." glasses: check.

Jumping in front of you, nuzzling Usa-chan to his cheek.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni! Or Hunny for short!" bunny boy: check

Standing tall beside the little guy he uttered a simple.

"Mori."

"Ehehe.. got it." you mumbled, admiring how tall the guy was. Check.

"You're too shy Takashii!" Hunny scolded playfully, jumping onto his shoulders and latching on, pouting his lips.

You chuckled.

Next, the twins popped up beside you, "And we're-"

"The Hitachiin twins!"

"Hikaru~" One held out a hand gesturing to himself with a smirk.

"Kaoru." the other smiled slyly, tilting his head to the side slightly as he latching his arm with his brother's.

Check.

"Alright then! As you know we are-"

"Raiden-"

"and Ren Akane!" Your brother popped up beside you right on the dot.

And you two grinned at all of them back to back.

"We'll be seeing you soon I guess. I'm not planning on leaving my Haruhi alone with any of you guys." a smirk lingering on your face.

"YAY! Rai-chan is coming back!" Hunny squealed tackling you into a bear hug.

"Do want some cake with me?!"

"Sorry Honey, but me and my sister had better go to class-"

"-Sure Honey!" completely ignoring your brother yet again, following Hunny to the kitchen.

Looking down at him as you held his hand you asked a question you'd been wondering..

"By the way.. how old are you?"

He looked up at you grinned widely and giggling inside.

"17!"

. . .

"AH?!"

**~Ren's POV~**

Sigh.

"Well at least I know we won't get bored any time soon, not with this bunch" you said under your breath, a hand on your pocket.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked, glancing to you as she grabbed her books from your arms.

You blushed slightly.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing..." You said scratching the back of your head.

She smiled, nodding.

"Thanks."

"For what?" you replied, blinking rapidly, a hand still on your head.

"Holding my books?" she uttered clueless to your behaviour, holding them in front of you, her face blank.

"No problem.. Haruhi."

_Raiden doesn't know yet, but I,.. have a small crush on Haruhi- but I'll tell her soon._

* * *

Chapter 2- Hope You liked it!

Message me!

C'ya Next time!


	5. Chapter 3 (Twincest Anyone?)

**Twincest Anyone?**

-Your POV-

_-Well, I guess you've finally made it to your first class- huh Raiden? First class, new school...- _You smiled ambitiously.

_-Better not be boring.-_ You thought to yourself, your face dropping as you eyed the classroom door.

You didn't exactly doubt you would make on time, since you practically scarfed down that chocolate cake you ate with Honey earlier..

_FLASHBACK~!_

_"Rai-chaan! What flavor cake?!" Hunny beamed, his sparkling eyes scanning over all of them, rubbing his hands together._

_You were currently holding Usa-chan for him.. the thing grew on you._

_"Hmmm.."_

_"-Oi, Rai-chan we should really be getting to class.." You distantly heard Ren warning from the doorway._

_"We have strawberry! Vanilla? Kiwi? Cream? Cookies?" Hunny was listing the endless amounts of cake flavors as your wide eyes looked at each one._

_"-Chocolate?" He jumped up and down waiting for your reply._

_"Ooooh! Chocolate!" you exclaimed, mouth agape as your blue eyes began sparkling._

_"Neh! Neh! " Hunny laughed uncontrollably, already handing you a slice of the most delicious looking piece of cake you'd ever seen.._

_Taking it you bowed with it in your hands._

_"Arigatooo!"_

_Ren leaned against the doorway in embarrassment.._

_...You're not obsessed with cake like Hunny but... this IS what happens when you don't get breakfast.. ^^"  
_

_END FLASHBACK~! _

The flash zoomed across your memory as you patted your stomach.

_That was really good though..-_

You followed suit as Ren strolled into the room.

"Class 1A, huh?" you muttered to yourself looking down at your schedule.

You lifted your head and scanned the room lazily.

Only three faces particularly caught your attention; one of them was Haruhi- you flashed her a happy grin, and gave a short wave.

She- excuse me _he_ closed _his_ eyes and smiled back.

-_I really have to get used to Haruhi being a boy.. pretending to be a boy.. acting like a boy for the great or good!- Aah whatever..-_

The other two were- you guessed it- the Hitachiin twins.

Your eyes wandered over to them, to see them looking right back at you- with untrustworthy smirks.

-_Not them again-_

You sighed, narrowing your eyes slightly, and decided not to think about it at the moment, and glanced back over to your older twin.

"Ah you must be the other new students," the teacher stated quickly looking down at some papers on his desk.

"Ah. Raiden and Ren Akane, correct?" He asked, glancing to you both, tapping a pen on the name list.

The both of you nodded.

"Hai!"

Immediately, whispers broke out through out the classroom.

You shifted your eyes to the huddles of girls, and boys whispering among themselves, putting an index finger to your chin, blinking slowly.

_"Neeh! That Ren-kun is pretty cute~!"_

_"The new girl is really pretty don't you think?"_

_"And they're twins! Imagine how close they must be at home!"  
_

_"AAAH~ KAWAIII~!"_

-_Good god... I don't even want to know what these girls are talking about, if they're already gossiping after just hearing our names.- _

"Would the two of you mind telling us a bit about yourselves?" the teacher asked patiently.

You snapped away from the rest of the class, looking to the teacher, who was patiently attempting to ignore the class.

"Sure, " Ren put his head up slightly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"As you already know- my name is Ren Akane. I play the bass guitar, write music occasionally, and I'm the older twin of my sister here!" he exclaimed wrapping his arm around my shoulders- leaning on me slightly, also putting on his signature smirk- that you've come to know all too well.

"KYAAA!" You winced at sudden outburst of:

High-pitched.

Fan girl.

Screams of moe.

"Eeh..."

Ren knew exactly what was running through your little head, placing his hands over your ears, blocking out the sound for you.

Because if there was anything that annoyed you, it was loud, obnoxious, otakus.

Ren just looked on with a terribly bored expression.

He wasn't exactly _amused _about this either.

_WAP-_

The sharp noise got everyone's attention, the others stopped and looked towards the teacher- who fortunately had whacked the desk with a ruler- silencing the room.

"Well, that's better," he sighed impatiently, intertwining his fingers and leaning on the desk.

"Now, Miss Akane would you mind?" he said gesturing for you to speak.

You slowly opened your eyes from having them clamped shut- attempting to ignore the now quiet fangirls.

"Ah, alright." you took a deep breath.

"-I also enjoy playing the bass with my big brother here-" you jerked a thumb in his direction with your own smile.

"Since he was the one to teach me a few years back, he's still better than me." you pouted slightly, shooting him a signal look.

"And I love to draw," you said a matter-a-factly, putting your hand up in the air level with your cheek, smiling.

"Though Ren specializes in drawing little stick figures."

He flinched, slipping his hands out of his pockets.

"Neh..I'm not _that _bad Rai-chan." he put on an innocent look- and the girls had hearts in there eyes.

"OH really? Don't worry Ren there are plenty of other ways for you to make up for your terrible drawing skills.." you mocked him, slyly smiling.

"You really think so... that hurts Rai-chan.." Ren looked at the wall.

Your former smirk disappeared and you looked back at your brother.

"AH! R-Ren! It's just too fun embarrassing you.. I shouldn't have been so selfish saying that.." you pleaded, him finally looking back at you.

"Rai-chan," the two of you caught each other in a tight embrace and squeezed your eyes shut, burying your cheek into his chest.

"Not another pair..." the teacher sighed, twitching and glancing over at the twins. (a.k.a Hikaru and Kaoru)

They grinned, eyes glinting.

And just as you suspected, the girls held each others hands and murmuring about how beautiful the scene was, letting out a long streak of squeals, now at a whispering level.

_"Kyaaaaaa~~"_

And class went by smoothly after that, the bell finally ringing.

"Lunch time!"

You shot out of your seat (you now sit right behind Haruhi- with Ren right behind you) and grabbed a hold of your bag and turned towards your brother.

"Come on!" you said, until two fingers tapped both of your shoulders.

You spun around on your heels, nearly bumping into the Hitachiins.

"That was a pretty interesting scene you two put up there." one of them stated, an unreadable tone underlying the input.

"Yeah, almost as good as us." the second doppelganger added, with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"What are you talking about?" you questioned, quirking a brow.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, Rai-chan~" they chimed together, simultaneously patting both of your shoulders, and walking past you to the cafeteria.

You arched a brow.

"Hey!"

They stopped, only their backs facing you.

"Only my friends get to call me that." You huffed, tightening your grip on you pack strap.

Kaoru chuckled.

"Whatever ya say~"

"-Rai-Chaan!" Hikaru sang, both hurriedly walking out the doorway they stood in.

An irk mark appeared on the back of your head, as you clenched your teeth.

"Those devil-"

"Hey.. just let it go, okay? Lets go see what they got in the mess hall." Ren said in a soothing tone, placing a gentle hand on your back.

Smiling you took his hand and strolled out into the hallway.

**-Ren's POV-**

Once you settled yourselves into the lunch lines, you continued having to continuously block and dodge members of our very own _fan club_.

-_I can't believe these ladies have already formed a fan base for us.. this is worse than being forced to test the defective headphones from father! - _Your head screamed.

"Will you people back off! We can barely breath!" Raiden cried out in desperation.

With a sigh you scooted closer to her, eyes closed and head lowered.

"Yes..,do you mind letting go of my arms, I have a feeling it'll be difficult to eat my lunch." You breathed out, a tiny sweatdrop resting on the back of your head.

"Oh, sorry Ren-kun!" the two girls sitting beside me squealed letting go of my arms, and ever so slightly- scooting over.

Unfortunately, Raiden wasn't exactly doing much better.

She was practically surrounded and being bombarded with questions about me and her's _relationship_ by most of the students from class 1A.

You blinked, and immediately spotted your sister's distressed face- obviously not enjoying all the attention.

The next moment you were by your twin's side lightly hugging her shoulders, and looking out at the sea of fangirls- a plan already working in your mind.

"I apologize girls, but I'm the only one who my little Rai-chan is comfortable being touched or close too, asides from our old friend Haruhi. She has a thing for personal space,"

You played out sweetly, throwing in a heart-wrenching smile- confident it would work.

"Ooooh?" they exclaimed, immediately backing off and huddling together.

"We didn't know! " the girls apologized, visible hearts trying to stop themselves from showing in their eyes.

"Sorry Raiden!" the rest of the boys smiled nervously, bowing.

-_Plan was a success- _You smirked secretly, holding back a glare that was rising to the back of your eyes for the boys.

One of the girls took in a sharp breath.

"Aki- look! They're coming this way!" a random girl whispered to another.

"Hey~ Rai-chan! You're still coming to the Host Club later right?" the Hitachiin twins bellowed popping up in front of us and sitting across the table bench.

"You too Ren, I assume?" they added, obviously wanting to talk to Raiden as they set their trays down.

-_Whats up with these two, following us everywhere.. or are they just following.. Rai-chan?-_

The simple thought made your blood boil.

Sighing calmly, you came back down to earth and joined in on the conversation.

"So your dad is the owner of the Akane Sound Enterprise, right?" the right twin asked Raiden.

"Yeah, why do ya ask?"

"Just wondering as all," the left one answered.

"-and my brother Hikaru here owns a few pairs of their headphones at home." he rested his head on his palm, gesturing to his brother with the other hand nonchalantly.

"Yeah...but that's not it- we also wanted to know what your mom does?" Hikaru said resting his chin atop his intertwined fingers, with his elbows propped up on the table.

"Oh," Raiden had started, but you cut her off, closing your eyes as you finished for her.

"-she established and personally does the designs for _Red Fashion_." opening your eyes again,you saw them grin.

"Is that so~" They rang out, glancing at each other clearly amused.

"Well, our mother is a fashion designer too! Who new we'd have so much in common, Akanes."

Raiden suddenly spoke, rolling her eyes away and poking a piece of food into her mouth.

"Whatever, there are a lot of designers out there. " she looked back to them both, pointing her fork with her hand with her arm on the edge of the table.

"And we'd appreciate it if you two didn't call us by our last names."

"Huh, aren't using last names usually a symbol of formality, Kaoru?" Hikaru raised his eyebrows.

"I thought so too, Hikaru~" Kaoru agreed, nodding once and smiling at you with a half smirk.

He seemed amused that you were letting Raiden say everything in your favor.

"-Well if you haven't guessed, me and my sister aren't exactly one for _formalities_." you put in, just as Hikaru looked to you from Raiden, smirking fully as you said so.

*_BRIINNG*_

"My, my that went by pretty fast, but we'll see you later Rai-chan~" the Hitachiins mocked as they trotted off.

"..Hey.. What did I say about that nickname!" she exclaimed, standing from the table.

"-What is with these stupid hosts and their stupid nicknames?" your sister asked with a defeated expression crossing her face.

"Who knows," shrugging your shoulders, you walked off, Raiden following closely.

**-Kaoru's POV-**

-_Hmm, there's something I've been wondering, Hikaru.- _You cleared your throat, Hikaru glanced in your direction.

You glanced back to where you had just sat across from the Akanes, sending a silent question to Hikaru.

-_So, what do you think about those two?-_

He paused for a moment thinking about it, looking at the ceiling as he walked with hands behind his head.

"I don't know... Raiden, shes different from the other girls at the school."

You nodded.

"That brother of her's seemed awfully protective over her as well, neh?"

He snickered, turning over possible pranks and things you two could do to mess with them.

"I wonder how she'll react to_ our _act in the Host Club?" he chuckled softly.

"Thats what I want to find out, dear brother." the two of you looked at each other, giving each other your _oh- so famous_ smirks.

But something was still troubling you.

_-Why did we suddenly want to talk to them? We've had plenty of new students before, why is 'she' so interesting- I- I mean 'they' so interesting-_

You furrowed your brows. ,looking down slightly. "Hmmn..."

"Something wrong Kaoru?"

Only then did you realize you were already standing in front of your next class, Hikaru staring at you curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Ah, i-it's nothing.." you quickly stuttered.

"Hey... " he leaned forward a bit.

"You aren't thinking about Rai-chan that much are you- don't tell me you already have a crush on her-"

"-No! I wasn't_ Hikaru,_come on, we barely know either of them."

Your outburst shocked him and yourself.

-_And I thought I was more sensible than this..-  
_

"Okay, geez I believe ya." Hikaru smirked and walked towards his seat.

You blinked, but soon took your own seat beside your older brother.

-_It isn't possible to develop a crush on someone that fast... right?-_

Your mind wandered ..zoning out the remainder of the period.

*_BRIING_*

The bell nearly threw you out of your seat.

You looked up at the clock.

-_Time for-_

"Host Club, Kaoru~ Get up or we're gonna be late!" Hikaru chimed popping up in front of your face- only a few inches away.

"I know." you put on a grin, acting like a normal day of activity was ahead.

**-Haruhi's POV-**

-_I don't know if I can do this, where are those two when I need them- _You mentally cried, nervously looking at the large doors waiting to be penetrated by merciless fangirls.

Soon enough, tons of girls came pouring through the grand wooden doors of the deceiving_ abandoned_ Music Room.

Recalling the scene earlier this morning, you shivered.

~_A Few Minutes late_r~

"So, Haruhi do you have any hobbies?"

"Yeah! And what do you use on your skin, its so pretty!"

Three girls sat at my table, asking, may I say _a lot _of questions.

"Oh, and we've been wondering, why did you decide to join the host club?"

You sweatdropped.

-_What am I even suppose to say? But, sempai said earlier that I just had to get 100 customers, to forget my debt- right? I know just the story...-  
_

"Hey, Haru-chan~"

Your head immediately snapped up.

-_Raiden... It's about time you showed up-_ You sighed, but smiled.

"Hey, Raiden." closing your eyes you gave a short wave.

What you didn't notice was that the three girls were darting their heads back and forth between the two of you.

"Ya miss me?" Raiden teased...she was probably purposely late too.

"Surprisingly, yes." you retorted, you were always comfortable around her and Ren- they were your best friends after all- and not braggy about being rich- like all these other bluebloods.

"Aw, what about me?" Ren asked playfully.

"Especially."

Thats when you finally noticed the girls' blushing.

"Huh? Something wrong, ladies?" you said politely.

You had get customers after all.

"Y-yeah... umm Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

One of the girls paused- recalling what Ren had said at lunch:

_"I am very sorry girls, but I'm the only one who my little Rai-chan is comfortable being touched or close too- asides from our old friend Haruhi."_

She snapped back. "A-are you and Raiden.. dating?" she stuttered obviously nervous.

Ren flinched, eye twitching slightly.

Both me and Raiden froze.

...

"..Of course not- we just..."

___"-used _to date." Raiden suddenly said smugly._  
_

I blushed slightly in shock.

-_Wait... is she?-_

You looked at your friend.

Her face screamed:

_Follow my lead._

It clicked, she was trying to help you get customers, with a fake act!

"Yes, but we don't like to talk about that, it was just for a short time- because we both realized that we loved each other like siblings- and decided to just stay friends," you said calmly, straightening a stack of books on the table.

"And we have been since Middle school."

"KYAA! That is so adorable, you two are like childhood sweethearts!" nearly the whole room erupted with squeals and comments about us.

Both sweatdropped once again.

"NOOOO! They're stealing all my customers!" Tamaki cried, clutching his hair in his fists, tugging at it.

-Your POV-

"Yup, looks like Haruhi doesn't need your training after all Boss~" the twins mocked sticking their tongues out at him standing on either side.

He froze again, then "_surprisingly"_ retreated back to his corner of woe-

Or so they call it.

Their comment made you chuckle a bit and cover your mouth in attempt to hide your amusement.

But the twins heard you and looked over.

You met their gazes_._

That is until you noticed a light shade of pink tinting their cheeks as well.

Your eyes widened, but all of you snapped out of it when a couple of the girls ran over to Tamaki.

**-Hikaru's POV-**

You felt heat rise up to your cheeks, her laugh was so cute.

And when you saw her stunning blue eyes and her slightly red face, that hadn't helped cool your cheeks either.

The moment soon ended when a few girls ran past you and Kaoru.

Both of you took the chance to turn around and pace back to your usual couch.

You noticed Kaoru was a bit flustered too.

-_Whats with him today?-_

You blinked, looking to the vase of roses sitting at your usual table.

_-And whats with this feeling in my gut?!-_

You arched your eyebrows, taking a long deep breath before taking a seat, pulling one of your legs up and wrapping an arm around it as you sat across from Kaoru.

**-Your POV-**

Once the girls past, a short time went by, and the ladies finally dispatched to their normal Hosts.

You blinked and glanced towards Haruhi a few times, in case she needed assistance, while walking around the room looking for something to do..

"-One time Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night, he had a nightmare-"

"-Hikaru! Why are you telling them that... its embarrassing."

You over heard Kaoru, as he shut his eyes and put his thumb to his chin- giving off an _innocent_ look.

You continued to watch with raised eyebrows, in curiosity.

You wanted to know what made them so popular.

Hikaru glanced over at Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry~" he gripped his chin, pulling the younger twin to look at him.

"You ... just looked so cute in that moment." he whispered, their faces inching closer.

Your eyes widened and you had to push back the blood rushing up to your pale cheeks.

-_So that must've been what they were talking about earlier..._

_"That was a pretty interesting scene you two put up there." one of them stated, an unreadable tone underlying the input._

_ "Yeah, almost as good as us." the second doppelganger added, with a slight smile tugging at his lips_...

"Well, well, I guess that's what all girls love these days. Yaoi."

You rolled your eyes and stepped away, reaching into your pack to pull out your headphones.

**-Kaoru's POV-**

"You...just looked so cute in that moment." you forced a blush onto your apricot cheeks, obviously working just as well as it always does, since the girls sitting at our table started up their usual riot.

-But they weren't what you were paying attention to.

Flickering your eyes over to the girl standing a small ways away, you saw Raiden watching your scene with a curious look.

You noticed that Hikaru was peeking over too, since you both wanted to see her reaction.

Raiden blushed ever so slightly, but it quickly died off, and she muttered something to herself, smirking a bit, but walked off.

Your lips pulled downwards a bit, and you followed her with a blank expression, brows raised.

That is until Hikaru loosened his grip on you and you ended up on the marble floor.

You rubbed your side.

"Hikaru!"

"What kind of reaction was that?!" he blurted out.

"-What? I don't know, " you sat up and climbed onto the couch.

"But isn't that what you said earlier Hikaru?"

He quirked a brow.

"What do ya mean?"

"That she's different from other girls, this was just a trial to test that, remember?"

He paused.

"Neh, I guess so.."

"That's a relief." he muttered, barely audible.

It wasn't like he wanted the other girls to hear.

Suddenly he looked back at you and smirked, a glint in his eyes.

"...But that just makes messing with our new toy, all the more fun."

With that you couldn't stop the corner of your lips from pulling up.

_"Heh."_

* * *

Chapter 3!

Did ya enjoy?

Message and Rate!

And C'ya next time!

What Are Those Devil Twins Up To?


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1 (A Long Week)

**A Long Week**

-Kaoru's POV-

_...5 Years Ago..._

You and your brother, were sitting on a wooden bench, watching the other kids running around and playing.

You lowered your eyes slowly, closing them for a moment.

Hikaru looked forward and squeezed your hand.

"-Lets build a snowman together."

An unfamiliar voice rung in your ears, looking up you saw a girl standing before you.

She may have been in your class but you didn't care..

"Which one are you talking to?" we questioned in sync, staring at her.

"Both of you, of course,"

"There's no one named 'both of you' here." we replied bluntly.

She fiddled with her scarf.

"I'm talking to Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun."

"Okay then, " you started together.

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" you questioned.

"-and which one is Kaoru, can you tell?" Hikaru finished.

We watched as the girl slowly faded away, leaving us...

_Alone in our own world._

..._Present Time... _

"Lets play, the 'Which one is Hikaru Game!~" you and your twin sang, turning to the three girls sitting in front of you both.

You slid a hand along the brim of your hat, matching Hikaru, doing the same, you closed your eyes.

"Many girls have tried, but none have ever succeeded." we said dramatically now standing back to back.

"KYAA! "

"Oh, its so hard, you two look so identical!" the girls yelped.

You each opened one eye, peeking over at each other, smirking.

**-Your POV-**

You shut your eyes and took in a deep breathe, letting it back out as you reopened your eyes.

"God, this has been such a long week,"

"I can tell, I was there remember?" your brother replied, patting your back.

"Yes...I know. But I don't know how Haruhi can stand it."

You sighed again, and took a quick look at your best friend.

She was sitting at a couch with a few of her regulars.

"Especially having that crazy otaku girl _Renge_ having a crush on '_him'."_

"-And I thought Blondie was stupid enough."

_FLASHBACK~!_

_ "When you said you should get to know people better, you were talking about me weren't you?! Thats what you meant when you stood up for me!"_

_ Renge squealed holding one of Haruhi's hands._

_She sweatdropped. _

_"Come on! You're coming to my house!" Renge barked, starting to drag your buddy away._

_You gave her an apologetic look, then turned to Kyoya. _

_"Aren't you gonna do something?"_

_He pushed up his glasses, not tearing his eyes away from his notebook for a second._

_"-Why would I? Didn't you guys want Haruhi to have a female friend?" _

_Your eyes widened._

_"I said no such thing!" you fumed, glaring at Blondie._

_"Hey! I said a girl companion! Not girl-friend!" he yelped, flailing his arms in the air._

_"That doesn't matter! Its still your fault!"_

_The twins slid on either side of you, holding up one hand each._

_"Yeah! "_

_"We agree with Rai-chan!"_

_You snickered in triumph._

_"Thats three to one blondie~" You sang leaning forward and holding both of your hands up, shrugging your shoulders._

_-3..2..1..aaand- _

_Tamaki was in in his corner of gloom in record time..._

_END FLASHBACK~!_

You smiled faintly at the thought.

"But that wasn't the only thing that happened you know, " Ren reminisced, looking into nothingness.

"There was also the day before, with the whole physical exam thing, remember?"

Ren snapped you out of your thoughts.

You shivered.

"Oh yeah... why'd ya have to go and remind me."

"Its not like you forgot... its only been two days."

"Still..."

_FLASHBACK~!_

You, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ren, were standing short ways away from the changing curtains, where your friend Haruhi was suppose to be changing for exams.

Just fortunately enough, about a million girls were surrounding the scene too.

Surprisingly you were fairly calm, since the twins said that the club had a plan to keep her identity a secret.

-Even though most of their plans were stupid- they still usually ended up working somehow.

Soon enough the curtains flew open to reveal...

Tamaki.

Wearing a_ "Haruhi"_ wig.

. . .

"Pfft-"

"-HAHAHAHHHAA!"

You cupped a hand over your mouth as the twins laughed on shamelessly.

"I can't believe he actually did i-it!" you sputtered through your fingers, hunching over slightly.

"Look at him! HAHA!"

"Oh my god B-Blondie- I never thought you would actually!"

-The three of you had been laughing so hard you ended up literally rolling on the floor, clutching your stomachs in desperation to breath!

Even Ren was hardly holding in any laughter, he was hunched over and laughing nearly as much as you, but didn't end up on the ground.

"WHAT?! YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK!" Tamaki shouted- the wig flying off his head, while he was shaking the STILL laughing Hitachiins.

You and Ren leaned on each other with tears in your eyes, hopelessly attempting to stop your giggling spurts.

"Ahem."

You all froze and looked over, to find Kyoya standing beside you.

"I've found a nurse who's been sworn to secrecy, "

"She's in the Special Boys Clinic, Haruhi, follow me please." he ordered, placing his book in his pocket.

Haruhi stepped out from behind the curtains, purposely stepping over the blond's head as she walked past.

After you all finally riled down, you had decided to speak up.

"How exactly did you manage to do that Kyoya?"

"-It turns out,"

"All the doctors here work for Kyoya-sempai's hospital... apparently." the twins stated.

"-You could've said something sooner!" the three of you chorused.

You guys had been doing that a lot lately,

Ever since the first prank you pulled on Tamaki.

Turns out the three of you all take equal amusement in pranking the man, since he's so easy_to_prank_._

"Well, its the same as you two, its just a little revenge- "

"-For being unofficially titled as a homo character."

You chuckled at the memory, then navigated your eyes towards Tamaki, who was _disintegrating _away..

-_Baka..-_

-_A Couple minutes later- _

"So, Haruhi will be okay then?" you asked, your head quirking to the right.

"Yes, she'll be fine, the examination should be quick."

You closed your eyes and gave a sigh of relief.

-Only to be ruined, by yet another dilemma.

"Ah! It was terrible! One of t-those doctors tried t-to take a pass on me-"

"He's probably a pervert!"

"Yeah! A pervy poser!"

Kyoya put a hand on his chin, obviously thinking about something.

"Hmn.."

"What is it?" you questioned.

"That man I saw earlier, he _was _wearing a white coat.. But clearly wasn't from one of our hospitals." he contemplated as if it was nothing.

"-I did find it strange.."

"Well why didn't you say something before?" you and Ren ranted, lightly glaring at him.

"Ah well, security should get on him right away." he said smartly, holding one hand up calmly.

You huffed.

"So, which way did the perv head?" you heard another ask the girl.

"Oh, he went towards the special male student nurse's office.."

All of your eyes widened.

"-HARUHI!"

**-Haruhi's POV-**

Just as you slipped off your shirt, you heard the curtain open and close quietly, as a man stepped in.

"Excuse me-"

He quickly placed a hand over your mouth.

"W-wait please, stay quiet, it's not what you think!" your eyes widened slightly.

"Haruhi!" Several voices shouted, your eyes traveling.

-_Senpai..?-_

"TAMA-CHAN, KICK!"

And that was when Tamaki came flying through the air.. smacking the poor man right in the face...

With his foot.

Suddenly the twins were on both my sides.

"One. The beauty and looks that attract attention in the public eye."

Kyoya stepped in from the shadows, his mouth slightly curved up in a sly smile as he spoke.

"Two. The fearlessness and wealth of the rich men."

"Three. The gentlemenship-" Hunny recited, Mori finishing off for him.

"-That cannot over look the evil in this world."

"We are the Ouran Host Club!"

Raiden and Ren soon came after, staring at the man... their looks... _were deadly._

"And we have come,"

"-Watch out!" they all declared, arms crossed.

-_They must've planned this, I know it...- _You thought surely, sweatdropping.

**-Your POV-**

"Please spare me my life!" he pleaded, pathetically bowing on his knees.

You rolled your eyes at his foolishness.

_He wouldn't have to beg if he'd just stayed off Haru-chan._

He slowly looked up at the group, when his eyes landed on you, you shot him your-

_Extremely. _

_Deadly. _

_Death. _

_Glare._

-_If looks could kill..- _

You assumed he sensed the dark aura surrounding you- and your brother- since he hurriedly looked away.

Then, here it comes-

It's suddenly his whole life story.

You let your arms go slack and swing from your shoulders, as your right eye twitched in annoyance.

"Are you sure, "

"You're not looking for Ourin Public Highschool?" Kyoya said with little interest, glancing toward the man, his eye glasses glinting.

"Yeah! Thats it! And?"

"Well, this is Ouran Private Academy. Your daughter doesn't go to this school."

–_No wonder you couldn't find her, ya pervert!-_

You shouted in your mind, though you really wanted to say it out loud-

Luckily for him you caught yourself.

"Kyo-chan! You figured out his problem~!" Hunny exclaimed, throwing Usa-chan up and catching him as he fell back into his arms.

"Wow. That's pretty sad, not knowing what school your own daughter goes to." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah, maybe the real problem was your listening skills, rather than some debt." Kaoru added.

"There's no possible way a daughter raised from this poor man's clinic could attend anyway." Kyoya said simply.

Haruhi sweatdropped. (Haruhi's Head: That would be me...)

While you just stared on, now bored out of your mind.

"So, Kyoya should just send Dr. Quack on his way then." you muttered.

"Kyoya, would you get a map of all the schools in the area, to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki asked, eyes closed.

Kyoya paused for a moment.

"..Whatever you say."

Soon 'Yabu' was finally on his way.

_Yabu= Quack._

You sighed.

"You sure about this Blondie?" you asked, leaning against the window sill.

"Yeah, even if he does find her,"

"-There's no guarantee she'll want to see or speak to him." Hikaru and Kaoru said, looking at Tamaki.

"Well, that's something he'll have to find out himself.."

...

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out." Haruhi said bluntly- much to Tamaki's despair.

"Y-you're not going to quit the Host Club still are you!? Are you still mad at me!?" He freaked.

Haruhi actually giggled a bit.

Your eyes widened, as you looked back at your friend.

-_Did she just... could it be that she- actually, maybe, likes... Blondie!?- _

You shook your head,

-_No way.- _

Haruhi smiled_._

"Don't be silly sempai, I just need to complete my exam-"

"As a male student, of course."

Tamaki stopped.

"But it isn't just for the tuna, its to pay off my debt." she finished closing her eyes and flashing us all a 'cute' smile.

...

"OH! YOUR SO CUTE!" he screeched, sending your hair flying back, your eyes widened even more.

If that was even possible.

The blonde captured your friend in a giant bear hug.

"AAH!"

"I CAN SEE STRAIT THROUGH YOU! I KNOW YOUR JUST AFTER THAT FANCY TUNA~"

"Cut it out sempai! HEY! Don't touch me there!"

"Red card~ Looks like Boss really is the pervert~" the twins mocked.

Lightning struck in your mind.

"BLONDIEE! GET THE HELL OFF OF HARU-CHAN!" You yelled, prying him off of her.

_END FLASHBACK... _

_-Yeah, it was definitely a long week...-_

* * *

Chapter 4 Part 1!

Part 2 Coming soon!

Hope you liked this~

Reviews always welcome~!


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2 (A Week Getting Worse)

**This Week Just Keeps Getting Worse**

-Hikaru's POV-

You and Kaoru shuffled and switched places, your usual routine, turning to the girls.

"Now,"

"-Which one is Hikaru-kun?" you chorused, holding the brims of your hats.

"-Really?"

"Eh?" you each spun around to face the familiar red-head.

She tilted her head.

"Is this you guys' normal routine?"

"You got a problem with it?"

"...If I said yes to that.. would you be offended?"

The two of you raised your brows, gesturing for her to continue.

She smirked.

"No. I'm just simply trying to figure out just_ why _you two are so popular."

Your brother shared a glance, then slid over to Raiden, both of you slipping your arms around her shoulders- leaning on her slightly.

"Well, we'd thought you, of all the people, would be able to understand the perks of having twins in this club,

"-You being one yourself." Kaoru further emphasized.

"Care to explain Hitachiins?"

"Listen, just having a couple of handsome homosexuals, already earns us high ranks,"

"And making a show teetering between that and friendship, also makes it desirable."

You snickered, narrowing your eyes.

"-But in our case, being twins, enables us to use this forbidden taboo to our advantage."

"...and?" she questioned.

You sighed.

"AND, there's also the scenario,"

You paused, lightly grasping her chin to pull her towards you.

"Of having two with such close bonds such as ours,"

"In..love..with you, at the same time."

Kaoru mirrored my actions, whispering in her ear.

"Its the ultimate young woman's romance, isn't it?"

You had managed to make her blush ever so slightly, but it quickly died down.

Then she slapped us.

Your eyes widened as you touched your cheek.

"Says who?" she hissed walking off.

_-Did we.. hit a nerve?-_

**-Your POV-**

You walked over to Haruhi, who was standing a short ways away- leaving the twins.

"Hey," you gave a short wave, your other hand resting in your pocket.

"Hai," she smiled, then looked behind you.

A confused expression crossing her face.

"Wheres, Ren?'

"Oh.. he's somewhere.." you mumbled in reply, furrowing your brows and looking around.

_-Did I lose him somewhere..?-_

"Oh-"

"HIKARU! KAORU!"

You squeezed an eye shut, wincing from the sudden outburst.

Slowly, you made your way back over to the twins, whom Blondie was sprinting off to.

He skidded to a hault, stopping only a good three inches away from their faces.

"Huh?"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF THIS CLUB'S HOMEPAGE SERIOUSLY!"

Hikaru stared at him blankly.

"We did, and still are."

"-Yeah, we were up till' dawn working on it." Kaoru stated, waving his hands dismissively.

"AND THIS IS THE SCREEN YOU MADE?!" He shouted waving his laptop in the two's faces.

Hunny popped up, eyes sparking.

"Rai-chan, Haru-chan! You look great!"

You and Haruhi sighed, taking a few steps closer.

"Whatever they did, its your fault for trusting them-"

...

!?

Then you saw it..

Your eyes rounding to the size of bowling balls.

"GWAAH!" you both leaped back.

"WHA-WHAT H-HOW THE- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" you screeched stumbling back, running into a table and catching yourself.

And Haruhi? She.. was silent, pale as a ghost, and you could practically see the oxygen pouring from her mouth.

In other words...

Not good.

(And yes, the picture is almost the same as in the show, except your in it, (with a bikini top- and shorts) back turned to the camera, an arm wrapped around Haruhi's shoulder- NOT in an inappropriate position. You were simply just leaning on her. Both of your faces are smiling towards the screen. Yes.. try picturing that.)

"WHEN?"

"Hmm?" The twins raised their eyes nonchalantly.

"WHEN DID YOU TAKE NUDE PICTURES OF MY DAUGHTERS?!"

"Since when is Raiden your daughter?" Hikaru asked.

"RAIDEN IS LIKE HARUHI'S SISTER SO- " The blond caught himself, a vein popping on his head.

"-N-NEVERMIND THAT! JUST ANSWER _MY _QUESTION!"

Or that's what you were pretty sure he said..

You were too shocked to pay attention.

And _much _too concentrated on how you were gonna get back at them back.

-Surely you and Ren had your fun, but you were _never _this devious.

Or were you?

"Y-YOU BRIBED THEM DIDN'T YOU?!"

"You're severely delusional, Milord." Hikaru said casually.

"Its just a composite photo, of course." Kaoru stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tamaki froze, slowly turning to them.

...

"You mean.."

"Photoshopped?"

"Pretty awesome skill if I do say so myself-"

"IDIOTS! Thats a horrible waste of talent!-" Blondie's fingers twitched as he set the laptop down.

"...But if you _are _going to do it, composite them into my idol photo book collection!" he begged, suddenly on his knees before them.

"That wouldn't make sense,"

"It ought to be a whole lot quicker-"

"To ask them to wear all of that directly."

Tamaki blinked, gasping.

"Y-yeah! I can ask them!"

He then slid over to you and Haruhi, holding up two matching frilly dresses-

Something you would _never _wear.

_Ever._

"What do you think of these my daughters?" he asked dreamily, putting them to our backs.

"Why do you have those anyhow Tama-chan?" Hunny put in cutely.

You snatched Tamaki's teddy bear from the couch, chucking it at his head as it bounced off violently.

_Rolling over to the girls..._

_"Haruhi and Raiden look wonderful!" one squealed to the others, surrounding the small computer screen._

_"Yeah, but like Tamaki says, I'd sure love to see them both wearing matching girl's clothes- they'd look that much cuter together!"_

_Two of them grasped each others hands, jumping up and down._

_ "Yeah! Yeah! They make such a perfect couple!"_

_"If only Ren-kun was part of the Host Club! Then he could take shirtless photos like Fujioka-kun!"_

_"Kyaaa~!"_

You grunted, turning to Tamaki, Haruhi gave him a deadly look.

He flinched- floating away.

Haruhi was the first to speak.

"Would you guys quit compositing photos of me and Raiden without our permission?"

She had said that politely- yet traces of annoyance were still easily detected..

Only then, did you realize, your shoulders were shaking.

You had your head turned down to glare at the marble floor, bangs covering your eyes.

Your hands clenched into fists.

Then you exploded.

Suddenly gripping both of their neck ties, you relentlessly started shaking them.

"BAKA! Why did you put _ME _on the _HOST CLUB'S _stupid homepage, when I'm not even _IN_ this club?!"

"We."

"Thought."

"You'd."

"Look. "

"Cute!"

They managed to stutter out, as their brains were being shaken in their skulls.

"-And."

"You."

"Are."

"A."

"Pretty."

"Popular."

"Couple!" Kaoru blurted out.

"They _are_ right about that.." Kyoya shot, not even bothering to separate you from two of their most valuable links.

You were about to tell them off, until you felt a gentle hand touch your shoulder.

Your head snapped back, and you were shocked to see Ren standing there.

A warm smile surprisingly plastered on his face.

"I.. think you proved your point, Rai-chan." he reassured, smirking.

You blinked.

"Did, you see the-"

"Yeah."

"Your not pissed?"

"No, " he chuckled sweetly.

"As long as they change it- _right_ _now."_ he said in a very happy way- smiling lightly.

A calm and cold aura surrounding his presence.

You knew him well enough to know what _that _face actually meant-

He was _really _pissed.

That tiny glint in his eyes and dark aura, confirms it.

Though, the twins who were to naive to see it- were unfazed.

_Luckily, our well-known glasses character came to the rescue._

Kyoya flipped his laptop, in our direction- showing the host club's homepage.

With a _new_ picture with all the club members huddling together, smiling-

You and Ren were in it too.

"Do we have to be in it?" you and your twin asked, your head tilting themselves to the left.

"Yes, you've become quite popular with our customers."

"...Fine."

You closed your eyes, and took a deep breath, turning back to the twins.

"Just what... do you take others for anyway?"

They turned to each other, sly smiles lingering on those devilish lips.

"Isn't it obvious? _Toys."_

You flinched.

A tiny sweatdrop rolling down your head.

"Listen up, in order for a person to enjoy their otherwise boring lifestyle,"

"They need stimulating toys." they explained simply.

An irk mark popped up on your head as you growled.

"I am not a toy you devils!"

_"Toys~"_

"Ah?" each of you looked over.

...There..was a creepy guy standing in the doorway.

"_Toys~ Toys~_ _If you like toys then you should join my club, of Black Magic." _The dark hooded figure brooded closer to the doorway, swaying side to side slightly as he walked.

_"-We've opened up a marketplace of the world's Black Magic curios, and have also been holding mass.."_

He help up a weird cat puppet, moving its arms with his thumbs.

_ "If you come now, I'll be sure you receive this handsome curse doll: Belzenef, as a gift."_

You three stared at him blankly.

"Marketplace?" Hikaru mumbled.

"Mass?" Kaoru whispered.

"Doll?" Haruhi questioned.

"-Who the heck are you?" you added bluntly.

"And why is he talking through a crack in the door?" Ren questioned curiously.

Then oh-so-conveniently, Kyoya came waltzing over, still writing useless junk in his notebook.

"Nekozawa-sempai, doesn't particularly like brightly lit places."

"..You must not have anything to do with that man..." Tamaki whispered in your and Haruhi's ears.

She jumped back a few feet, while you just raised a brow and sighed, leaning away slightly, glancing over at him.

"-If you do, you'll certainly become cursed."

"You got any basis supporting that?"

"Yes, in fact it was during last years testing... ah, its terrible just thinking about it..." he trailed off, shuddering.

_FLASHBACK~!_

_"Good morning Tamaki!" a girl called as she waved to him._

_He smiled sharply, returning it._

_"Hai! Good mor-" _

_*pwoot*_

_Slowly lifting his foot, he saw it..._

_END FLASHBACK..._

"That was the day I accidentally stepped on that doll, Belzenef." his blue shifty eyes glanced toward the shadowy man.

The puppet's arms wiggled.

"-and the test I took directly after, had become completely incomprehensible! As if it had been cursed!"

Everybody apart from you, the twins, and Kyoya, gasped in apparent shock.

"-And more so, when I scoped the room, I knew none of them! I had been transported into an alternate dimension!" the blond ranted, gripping his cheeks in his hands as his knees bent.

"How scary!" Hunny cried, huddling up to Haruhi.

"Did that really happen?" She whispered.

You rolled your eyes.

"Thats because you were so shaken, you walked right into the Greek classroom and took their test." Kyoya explained.

"Wow, Blondie's even more paranoid than I thought..." you muttered to Kaoru.

"Sure is." he replied, lifting his brows.

Hikaru slid over.

"And trust me- you haven't seen anything yet."

You leaned to him eyes unamused and half lidded.

"-I believe it."

"NO! It was a curse!" Tamaki shouted in Kyoya's face.

He turned around, looking the group as he held his arms out.

"-Whats more, exactly three days after, I woke up one morning to have my legs as heavy as lead!"

"-You had run a marathon the day before, correct?" Kyoya contradicted, not looking up.

_"The powers of Belzenef is real~"_ Nekozawa retorted, his face a twisted smile, fading up to them and holding the doll up.

Tamaki leaped, and Kyoya wasn't fazed, but finally glanced up at him.

On the spur of the moment, an idea surfaced your brain.

Flicking your eyes back at the Hitachiins, seeing they were smirking, they were thinking the same thing.

"That guy really is dark in more ways than one."

"If he hates the light as much as they say,"

"Then I wonder how he'll like this." you finished, sneering and pulling out a flashlight, out of who knows where.

You flickered it, before you switched it on, aiming it towards Tamaki and Nekozawa.

"EEEEYAAAAAAHHH!" He screeched at a blood-curdling, nearly girl-high pitch.

Scaring Blondie half to death.

"YOU MURDERERS!" He yelled darting out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

All of you looked at each other, shrugging as the smoke from his skidding shoes faded into the atmosphere.

"Raiden, how could you?! These twin's bad influence is rubbing off on you, isn't it!" Tamaki cried holding his hands on his cheeks.

"No, I'm pretty sure shes just always been like that." Ren mumbled to himself.

"-You don't know the true power of Dark Magic!"

Unfortunately, he was completely and utterly ignored, as you walked off, leaving him in the dust.

_"Ah, I'm bored."_

_"Isn't there anything we can do?"_

_"We don't know." the twins shrugged._

He immediately retreated back to his corner.

"My dignity as president and Daddy is being ignored..."

_-Thats about the 20th time this week._

_ -Man's got issues-_ You thought, standing up and walking over to Ren and Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi. You still up to coming over this weekend?"

A few of the girls squealed.

"Did you hear that?" they whisper-screamed, cheeks tinted with pink.

"Haruhi-kun is going over to Raiden's house!"

"And its Ren's house too, I wish I could come!"

The three of you groaned in unison.

"Why can't they just accept that you and I aren't gonna be a couple?" You breathed out.

"I don't know.." she replied tiredly.

"They're just crazy fangirls." Ren sighed.

"Say, Raiden, we have a favor to ask." the twins called, each raising a hand.

"What?"

"The next day off we have, can we come visit your mansion?" they asked, perfectly in sync.

"...No."

"Not at all?" they stood up.

"Nope."

"No matter how much we ask?" they slid closer.

"No, I don't want you two snooping or breaking anything in my house."

Tamaki suddenly sprang up.

"I too, believe it has come time for us all to visit the Akane family-"

"-Like hell Blondie."

"We'll do it like this then," the twins cut in, coming over to you.

"If you miss in our 'Which one is Hikaru Game' then as a penalty, we get to come over to your house."

They slipped on their hats and swapped places a few times, then turned to face you, their eyes closed, and smiling.

_"Which one is Hikaru?"_

You couldn't help but smile a little at their performance.

Placing your hand on the left one's shoulder, you answered surely.

"You're Kaoru."

With a pat of the other's shoulder you puffed out your cheeks.

"And you're Hikaru."

"Bzzt! You got it wrong!" they bellowed throwing their arms out- grinning.

_-Those big liars..-_

You stared at them for a moment, shaking your head.

Using both your hands, you gently opened their eyes, you smiled.

"No, I'm right."

Their eyes widened.

"You may be identical, but you're not as similar as everyone says you are."

They were silent.

"Raiden, how can you tell them apart?" a girl with short brunette hair inquired.

"Once they cover up which way their hair parts- they become completely indistinguishable." another added, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

Your brows furrowed, a bit annoyed at their rudeness.

"... Well if I had to say,"

They stared at you.

"Hikaru's speech and actions are just more ornery than Kaoru's." you stated holding a hand up, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

A moment later, you heard a soft chuckle.

You turned your head somewhat, seeing it was Kaoru..

"-I'm sorry, Hikaru!" he chuckled again, trying to conceal it under his hand.

It soon turned into an all out laugh, his laughs pushing past his fingers as he teared up slightly.

"Hmpf," Hikaru grunted.

"I don't hide anything and express myself honestly, so that makes Kaoru the pitiful one." Hikaru said sticking his chin up.

Kaoru's laughing ceased, and his eyes snapped open.

He stood up strait.

"Hey, don't go trying to turn this, Hikaru, _I'm_ the one who always goes through with your selfish games, right?"

"I might suggest them, but _you're_ the one who gets right into them, Kaoru," Hikaru hissed.

"-If you don't like them in the first place, then why don't you just stop- what are you stupid?" Hikaru's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"You're just too stupid to see yourself, Hikaru, like when you called her a toy, you were the one to make some quick pass at her. Hikaru- you really are in love with Raiden... aren't you?" Kaoru said sourly, much in contrast to his usual voice.

Your eyes widened faintly, at how he'd said that last part..

As if he hated the thought.

"Hah?! Y-you have it all backward! You really are stupid, Kaoru!" the elder twin yelled, turning his head.

"- For one, how could I fall for that red-headed tanuki?" he added.

Kaoru just turned away.

"I'm right here." you muttered.

"-AND I'm not the one who was zoning out of class daydreaming, if anyone- you're falling for her!"

_"-Fantastic, Absolutely Fantastic!"_ A random and annoying voice called, as a powerful motor rumbled.

"Oh god.."

_-Now what?-_ You thought.

"Such a beautiful, yet poignant three-sided relationship surrounding our Rai-chan~!" Renge bellowed spinning up from underground.

You groaned in frustration, like this fighting wasn't bad enough.. and also-

"You don't get to call me that otaku." you added in a harsh whisper.

"-Whats more, the two figures are twins! " Renge intertwined her fingers putting them to her cheek.

"Who have come in conflict, due to this development!" she cried, dramatically throwing her arms in the air- eyes sparkling.

"-Renge could eat three bowls of rice over all this!"

"Stay out of this." the three of you demanded.

"Meanies! Thats such a mean thing to say to your manager!" she cried, anime tears spurting out of her eyes.

"You're not my manager, so shut up." you snapped.

She was being such a big baby.

"Ah? Renge, I thought you wanted Haruhi to be with Raiden?" Tamaki asked, sweatdropping.

"Not helping Blondie..."

The french otaku shook her head with a proud smirk.

"-Everyone knows there's always more room for twins loving and fighting over the same girl! It adds some extra spice!"

You rolled your eyes.

"For that matter, I thought you'd already returned to France." Haruhi concluded.

She blushed.

"Oh! Its still too soon to start up Host Clubs in France, and my request didn't go over!" she giggled, waving a hand.

"Enough already!" the twins boomed.

Your head snapped up.

"You're always getting into my bed! Your such a pest!" Hikaru growled.

"Thats only because you looked so lonely, I had no choice but to sleep by you, you idiot!" Kaoru spat back.

"Who you calling idiot? You're at the bottom in a number of classes!"

"-Look who's talking! Hikaru, maybe you should be studying linguistics a bit more!"

"You grind your teeth to loud!"

"And who is that that tosses in their sleep so much that I fall out?!"

"SEX PIXIE!"

"SICKO!"

"YOUR MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP!"

"We're through!" They shouted- nearly headbutting each other, and storming off.

You furrowed your brows, watching sadly as they walked off in opposite directions- you looked back at your brother.

He shrugged a shoulder, looking confused at the sudden outburst..

You turned back in time to see two doors slamming shut, the sounds ringing in your head.

_-Those dimwitted asses... can't they see that this won't end well?-_

_...The Next Day..._

You slammed your bag onto your desk, still mad about the incident that had taken place.

Ren took his seat behind you, watching with a concerned look.

"Morning Rai-chan~" A very familiar voice called.

You turned your head up- to meet a pair of golden eyes...

And pink hair?

You blinked.

"...Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats up with.. all this?" you questioned, using your pointer finger to gesture to his hair.

He beamed.

"Looks good on me, huh? Isn't it cute? From this day on- the pink ones me."

You frowned at his explanation..

"-I just couldn't take being taken for Kaoru forever-"

Not a moment later, Kaoru came through the doorway... and surprise, surprise-

Blue hair?

...Seriously.

You leaned forward to see Kaoru, who was now standing besides his twin. Whom was now looking rather annoyed by his presence.

"Good morning Rai-chan."

You raised a scarlet brow.

"So.. you're the.. blue one now."

He nodded, walking froward to his seat.

"Well, last night I had the very rare chance, to actually peacefully sleep by myself, but I had a nightmare."

You looked at him curiously.

"-See, my hair had been dyed pink, of all the gaudy shades, in this dream I had." he started just about to take his seat- until Hikaru kicked it over- having him fall right on his ass.

Kaoru slowly looked over, his eyes seething, reaching over to tip Hikaru off his chair as well.

They had a brief- but deadly stare down..

Suddenly grabbing two full sized chairs.

The next second the entire room had been turned into a vicious battleground- flying chairs, books, pretty much anything in sight.

You just sat there, now deeply depressed.

-Hell, even Hunny and Usa-chan somehow ended up coming overhead...

How? I will never know.

_...Noontime Recess..._

You and your brother stood silently as Hikaru and Kaoru ordered their lunches..

Or at least tried to.

"I'll have the A Lunch." they chorused.

!

Veins adorned their heads.

"-On second thought, I'll take the B pasta and the D salad!"

They glared.

"-I-I mean the F Capellini with the Barbarie duck- "

"Wait!"

"-Change that to the foie gras poele, in perigueux sauce!" they blurted..

In painful unison.

They turned to each other- getting up in each others faces.

"STOP COPYING ME!" They growled.

"..Amazing, they're fighting in perfect harmony." Haruhi said wistfully.

You grunted, arms crossed.

"They shouldn't _be_ fighting at all."

Ren raised his brows, due to how serious you were about this.

It was just a small quarrel right?

Wrong.

"-You two are still at it? You're embarrassing the Host Club."

The room squealed- apart from you, Haruhi, and Ren, as the boys strolled into the cafeteria.

_"Its the Host Club!~"_

_"My, the boys of the Host Club~!"_

_"They're all together!_"

Hearts were literally flying everywhere, you swatted one away.

_-Stupid fangirls..-_

"Alright! Break! Both of you are to blame for this fight!" Hunny busted out his "sumo" sign.

"-Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you go halfsies on this cake, and make up, okay?"

The small blonde paused.. thinking.

"Oh, but I want some too, so.. We'll go thirdsies!"

He jumped but his face fell as he thought about it again, putting a thumb to his chin.

"..But we can't split the strawberry- what can we do?"

"-Maybe I'll just take it."

Irritation was practically radiating off the twins by now.

"After all, I do, love strawberries. So its okay!"

"-Oh! But then, Hika-chan and Kao-chan, do you like strawberries, too?" Hunny asked, looking between the both of them smiling innocently.

Too innocent to notice the deathly look in their eyes.

Mori finally decided to grab Hunny and walk off-

Thank god.

"You're only making it worse, so stop." he whispered.

"Haruhi! Raiden! Ren! Fancy running into you, here-" Tamaki bellowed.

"-Shut up." you cut him short, not even sparing a glance, keeping close watch on the twins.

"..Uh, Raiden was concerned about these two, and Ren was concerned about Raiden, so we insisted we follow." Haruhi casually explained, turning to her sempai.

"-I only have my box lunch, and wanted to just eat it in the classroom though.." she said, holding her lunch which was neatly wrapped in a cloth, looking at it.

You were pretty much zoned out through all this- as you observed the twins fighting.

You closed your eyes and sighed heavily, while Tamaki ranted about some fantasy about Haruhi and box lunches...

"Raiden, here's a spot." Hikaru called to you, pulling out a chair beside him.

You spotted Ren, as he looked back at you and smiled softly, telling you it was okay, taking a chair next to Haruhi at a table across from you.

You smiled sadly.

"Alright."

"What did you get for lunch?"

"Oh, just the C Spaghetti, a salad, and some cookies I brought from home."

"You made cookies?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, my grandma's recipe- they're really good." you pulled out the sturdy container, popping open the lid.

"They're really that good Raiden?"

"Yeah-"

"-May I sit here?" Kaoru suddenly asked, starting to pull out the chair on the other side of you- opposite of Hikaru.

You turned, your eyes closing for a second.

"Sure Kaoru."

What you didn't see, was Hikaru and Kaoru locking eyes to glare for a moment, before Hikaru reached over and grabbed one of your cookies.

"Eh?" you blinked.

He smirked.

"Mind if I try?" he said, placing the cookie in your mouth, leaning forward and breaking it in half.

Staring deeply into your eyes the entire time.

Your eyes widened once again, and you were wondering why he was being like this.

Kaoru watched angrily, as his brother pulled away contently.

He saw exactly what he was trying to do, and _two_ could play at that game.

"Rai-chan, you got crumbs on your face." Kaoru whispered, slowly moving forward and using the end of his tongue to lick off some cookie crumbs that had stuck to your cheek.

You flinched, blushing at all the closeness- but why?

You glanced back to Hikaru, and saw he was noticeably glaring daggers into Kaoru's head.

Then it hit you.

_-They're.. trying to.. make each other.. jealous?-_

Your current blush deepened, if possible, at the realization.

Looking down and putting air in your cheeks, you reached down and began swirling noodles onto your spoon awkwardly.

Hikaru sat up straighter.

"Butt off, Kaoru,"

"-Make me."

"..."

Then, a new battle field was commenced- _again._

And once again Hunny ended up flying though the air- with all the other crap.

And somehow even Mori did too..

...Later- Host Club Meeting...

Why you had to attend a Host Club meeting..? Tamaki.

Kyoya had also made clear that they would be discussing the matters of the twins..

You sat silently, staring at nothing in particular- terribly confused about this situation.

Ren watched you uneasy, as to how out of it you were looking.

And _had _been looking the length of this week..

"If this continues, we will have to cut out the 'Brotherly Love' package."

"-Our request rates are most definitely dropping." Kyoya said plainly, typing on a calculator with his pen.

He paused for a moment.

"And Raiden, this isn't anything that you should feel responsible for, even if your thoughtless comment _was_ the cause for this fight." he finished smiling.

You flicked your eyes to him, arching your brows to how casual he and all the others were being about this.

You were beginning to lose patience.

_-Hes obviously blaming me...- _You thought, pissed off at the thought..

But your mind pondered it, and you tensed slightly sinking into your chair.

-_But... am I really to blame..?-_

You looked back into space, not saying a word.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting with each other... it never happened before..." Hunny mumbled, catching your attention.

"Is that right?" Haruhi asked, looking towards him, resting her elbows on the table.

"I've known them since pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so we never talked," he fiddled with Usa-chan's arms, eyes downcast.

"-But it always seemed like they played with each other.."

"..Together.."

_-Together..- _your mind repeated.

You sunk further, the guilt starting to set in..

You might have been the cause of their first fight.

"You're right, I've only known them since Middle School, but they really did stand out."

You lifted your head lightly, to look up at Tamaki, noting his remark.

"-It seemed as though, apart from themselves, they kept a distance between others. Believe it or not, their personalities were even more warped than now."

You eyes quivered, and you felt them start to get moist- you quickly blinked it off.

"Thinking about it that way, maybe this could be a turn for the better."

He held out his arms.

"-It means that their world is getting a little bigger, doesn't it?"

"-Maybe its best just to let them be, under all circumstances." he added, trying to add a happier tone to his voice.

Your eye lids lowered, you blinked slowly.

_-A turn for the better? -_ You eyed your palms, closing your fingers over them before long.

_-But.. if this really is their first fight- maybe they'll need someone to tell them to stop this madness all the more. I doubt they even know how to make up...- _

_Those idiots..._

Hunny's words replayed once more.

_"-But it always seemed like they played with each other... **Together**."_

You flinched at the thought, not thinking you pushed your chair back, standing up.

Bangs covered your eyes.

Haruhi and Ren looked at you.

"..Raiden?"

You bit your quivering lip- and simply turned around buried your hands in your pockets and walked out, feeling their eyes following you.

"_Rai-chan..."_

_...Next, Next Day- Third Music Room - No Business Today..._

The twins were throwing away again, this time in the abandoned Music Room.

You stared on blankly- hands already clenched into fists.

Ren and the other members stood behind you, wide ranges of expressions glued to their faces.

They both finally stopped, panting heavily and hunched over, before a ginormous mountain of crap and furniture.

-Hunny being the cherry on top.

Tamaki stood up.

"After going through this,_ this long_, haven't you gotten over it yet?" he put a hand on his head, shaking in overwhelming dismay.

"-You brother's quarrels are putting us all out."

"Oh! We're putting you out! WE'RE putting YOU out?! Are you kidding me?_ I'm_ the put out one!" Hikaru shot at him.

"-_I'm_ the one who was cursed with _Kaoru's_ face! I'm _**over**_ being mistaken for **_you _**_Kaoru_, in all truth, I hate your guts!"

"You stole the words right from my mouth. Look here! I bought this from Nekozawa-sempai!" the younger twin exclaimed, shoving his arm into his jacket, yanking it out along with a permanent marker.

"-_The curse doll Belzenef!_" he shouted holding it out, gripping the marker in his hand tightly.

"Y-yikes!" Tamaki hopped back to the wall.

"I'm writing _**your**_ horrible name on this thing's back, **_Hikaru_**! From now on, you'll really be cursed with plenty of **_misery_** and **_misfortune_**!" he began to scribble something on its back, growling to himself.

You clenched your eyes shut, letting a single tear slip down, as you darted over to the twins.

You smacked both of them atop their heads- _hard_.

You wouldn't be surprised if you had given them a _concussion._

But right then- you didn't care.

At least if you had- they would never have to remember something as stupid as fighting with your own twin...

You shoulders shook violently, as you held up the doll you had snatched away.

You turned your head up so they could see your face.

Their eyes widened, seeing your moist eyes and a light streak going down your appricot cheeks.

Nevertheless, you were mad.

Hella mad.

"Just knock it off, already!" you seethed.

"-You don't go bringing anything like _this_ into a little quarrel!"

Another tear threatened to fall, but you swiped it away.

"Do you have any idea as to how painful it is to watch two siblings fight like this?_ Especially_ when they're_ **twins**_. The reason twins are born at the same time is so they'll always be able to watch each other's backs! _**Not**_ the back stabber!"

You bit your lip, arm dropping.

"-Listen... the start of this whole thing, "

"It was when I told you how I could tell you apart, right?" you started, meeting their gazes.

"-What I don't understand is why you got so worked up about it. When your differences are the best qualities for you both- **individually**. And when you put those **_together_**- you're the _awesome_ team that pull all those pranks on Tamaki!"

"-So would you just shut up and make up already? Because if you don't, you're never coming to_ our_ mansion for the rest of your lives!" your voice rose again, placing a hand on your hip.

They stared at you- shocked at your words.

Their lips closed..

And they smiled.

"So, if we make up, we get to come over to your house?" they chorused once again.

Your eyes widened when they stood up, dusting themselves off.

"We just did _most_ of this so you'd let us come to your house." they said timidly, rubbing the backs of their heads.

You blinked.

About two minutes of silence passed..

Looking down, you glanced at the back of the doll.

_**Blank.**_

"...EHH?!"

"In this case... you weren't ever... _actually_ fighting?" you finally spoke- in a very calm tone- your long bangs covering your eyes again.

"-Nope."

To everyone's surprise-

You grinned.

"I'm glad..."

Everyone in the room stared at you in disbelief.

"You're... not mad?"

Your grin became sinister, your darkening blue eyes glinting.

"Oh. I'm pissed. "

Dropping the doll with a clack you chuckled..

"-But I'm glad.."

Suddenly you felt two pairs of arms wrap around you.

You froze.

"Thank you, Rai-chan~" the twins squeezed you tighter.. and you found yourself relaxing in their embrace.

"..Welcome, just promise you won't ever do this again.. when you're _not_ acting." your eyes hardened as you glared.

"We promise~"

You pulled away and faced them, and raised a brow.

"... cause' if ya do, I'll have to kick both your asses."

Everyone laughed, well apart from Tamaki- who was sulking away in his corner.

Kyoya cleared his throat.

Pushing up the brim of his glasses he closed his notebook.

"You do know you'll have to clean up all the mess you made, correct..?"

Your faces dropped.

_-Way to ruin the moment Kyoya...-_

_...Next Afternoon-..._

_-Host Club: **Open**_

"-Thank goodness!" the crowd of girls smiled happily.

"Lets play the 'Which One is Hikaru' Game!~"

The girls giggled excitedly.

One girl raised her hand.

"Uhm, the one with the pink hair is Hikaru-kun.." she said shyly, a faint blush rising as they awaited her answer.

"We have a winner!" the Hitachiin announced, throwing up their arms, invisible confetti floating through the air.

"Even though you made it up, your keeping your hair like that for a while huh?"

"-I'm still glad that its much easier to tell now." the girls said happily.

_"No... "_

_"-Its not."_

"Ah?" they lowered their arms, looking to you.

You closed your eyes and grinned.

"Kaoru's pink, and Hikaru's the blue now," you said in a laugh, pointing at each as you said their name.

They looked at you with an unreadable expression..

You smirked slyly.

"You switched didn't you?"

Turning around you started to walk away, mumbling..

_"Devils..."_

- Kaoru's POV-

You slowly looked over at your brother, then back to the retreating figure of your red-haired friend.. closing your eyes blissfully..

-_Hikaru, you do realize, that.. till' today, there were only two groups, **'Us'** and **'The ****world**'..._

_-But now, a genuine gatecrasher has finally appeared...-_

* * *

Chapter 4 Part 2!

Hope you liked it!

Message me whatcha think!

Cya soon~!


	8. Chapter 5 (The Stubborn Brat Apprentice)

**The Stubborn Brat Apprentice**

-Your POV-

Yawning, you stretched your arms tiredly as you dragged your feet across the smooth floor of Ouran.

You had stayed up all night, catching up with your drawing again.

Sometimes after long weeks you just lose yourself in some good music like Asturias, one of the songs Ren usually played on his electric.

And you ended up sketching all night.

"Are you sure you're not sick or something?"

You tilted your head slightly to glance at your brother, walking fully awake beside you.

"YES. For the last time.. I'm fine."

You let out a long drawn out yawn.

"-just.. tired is all..."

He raised his brows.

"I can see that sis."

You took a small step closer to him and wrapped your arm around his shoulder, smiling softly.

"You seem... kinda happy?" he chuckled.

You shifted your gaze upwards.

"Why? Something wrong with being happy, brother?"

He shook his head, intertwining both of your fingers and continuing on.

"No, I'm glad."

You half smiled, tracing the detailed patterns on the flooring with your blue eyes.

"Well, I'm just in a good mood I guess.."

"-But still tired?"

You both laughed.

**-Ren's POV-**

_-I really am glad that she's happy, and herself again. She has been since the twins 'fight' ended. I was so worried about her, she seemed really down whenever she saw them fighting, I guess shes already made quite a few good friends here-_

You smiled down at her, the two of you were leaning on each other gently pulling along towards the host club.

Momentarily, a kid dashed past us..

He looked to be in Elementary School.

I watched Raiden's eyes widen, from her post drowsy state, as she followed his figure which was heading towards the Host Club.

"Wheres that kid off to? He's definitely not in Highschool yet..."

"Actually..."

_-Hunny's pretty small, too..-_

"You never know.." you finished- you two thinking in harmony.

She sighed heavily.

"I could really care less right now."

"Lets go."

**-Kaoru's POV-**

_...Club Room- Ready For Business..._

You and the club were standing in your normal positions, wearing Arabian attire- genie shoes, puffy pants, turbans, vests- the whole getup.

A usual thing for the Host Club.

_-I wonder where Raiden is.. she's usually here earlier than others... just to catch up with Haruhi.. I hope nothing happened-_

*Click*

Your eyes darted forward to see the Host Club doors open-

"Welcome-"

..Only to reveal a young boy- wearing the Elementary uniform.

He stumbled back, ultimately landing on his butt.

-Staring at all of us with his mouth agape.

"Oh its only a kid." you pouted slightly, already missing your 'toy'.

"A boy none the less." Hikaru added flatly.

Boss spoke up, holding up a hand.

"Whats wrong, little lost boy? Did you need something from our palace?"

-_In character like always Milord...-_

The boy slowly got up, recovering from his sort of shock you were guessing.

"Y-you're this place's king?"

Just then you spotted Raiden and her brother walking up to the already open doors.

Your face immediately lit up.

She almost stopped for a second to eye the boy standing in the doorway.. but simply shrugged, listening in on the current conversation.

Tamaki gasped softly- than exhaled, that conceited smile lingering on his face.

You noticed Raiden's face fall subtly- annoyedly leaning off of her brother to stand near the boy.

"Am I wrong?-"

"Here, little lost boy." Boss gestured.

He took a few steps forward, the other red-head tiredly waiting, then walking in.

Still a good 5 feet behind him, she rolled her eyes.

"What did you just call me?"

"-Don't. You'll just fuel his ego..." Raiden muttered under her breath.

"King." the boy stated.

He didn't know what he had coming..

"Oh! King! Yes indeed, I am the King of this Host Club!" Boss stood dramatically- as usual, and put a hand to his forehead.

Raiden shoved her hands deeper into her pockets, and threw her head back in agitation.

Clearly peeved.

"I'm Takaoji Shiro, Elementary 5th- year, Class A!" he shouted balling his fists.

Then throwing out his pointer finger, he continued his overly loud rant.

"-I hereby petition the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!"

Everyone in the room's eyes widened.

Raiden ended up doing a face plant onto the floor.

You and your twin gasped.

Ren, calmly, yet hurriedly stepped over and leaned down to her.

You exhaled in relief, and let your eyes wander back over to the loud kid, keeping Raiden in your peripheral vision.

**-Your POV-**

You felt a warm hand grace your shoulder.

"What happened?" Ren questioned, rubbing your back.

"It's just too horrible to see this poor kid actually ask for an apprenticeship.. with_ that_ dumb ass!" you 'shouted' since it was partially muffled by...

-Well, the floor.

He sweatdropped.

The Hitachiins just chuckled.

"Why is she being so dramatic?" Kaoru put out, holding a palm to his cheek.

"She seems a bit out of her usual.. character?" Hikaru added with a snicker.

Ren shifted his gaze upwards, still nealt beside you.

"She just had a long week, stayed up late, and.. this is what happens sometimes. When shes really tired she gets mood swings some of the times. She probably just needs a bit more sleep and she'll be fine.." he said with a shallow sigh, deadpanning.

_"YAWN.."_

You stretched out your arms, rolling over slightly and sitting up to grasp your brother's jacket for support.

"Nah. I'm fine. "

You cracked a lazy smile, opening your left eye.

"-Do you mind helping me up though?"

Your older sibling let out a mushroom sigh, tugging you up off the hard cold floor.

_...Host Club: Now Open... _

"My, Tamaki~! You have an apprentice?"

"Yes. He is still in grade school, but I like the look in his eye." the blond winked, glancing at the boy.

"Can such a small boy serve as a Host?" the dark haired- stupid- blushing she-male muttered dreamily to Blondie.

You knew that seemed like a harsh thought, but you _really_ didn't want to hear it.

Yet you were too tired to move from the chair beside Haruhi to get far enough away to be out of ear-shot.

"-Love has nothing to do with age- no. To tell you the truth, even my heart starts to pound, and _I_ become like a little boy.. when you are before me~" Tamaki said in an air-like tone, meeting the other girl's eyes.

"Like_ love _is what this club is about." you stated sourly- placing your head on your fist resting it on the table.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun.."

Haruhi glanced at your figure, then looked back to Tamaki's little scene.

"Letting him observe them at such a close distance, must make difficult doesn't it?"

She stared at the small boy- who was indeed sitting a bit too close for comfort- staring at his teacher with his huge bug eyes.

"He usually insists that he becomes proportionally more beautiful the closer people see him." Kyoya said, looking the same direction.

"Lets just let them be."

You groaned- starting to lose patience in listening to all this nonsense- sinking further into the seat closing your eyes.

"You bad girl, who showed me the forbidden fruit, you're like a mermaid princess, bringing light to my sea of loneliness."

"I'm a mermaid princess?" the girl replied breathlessly.

Suddenly, the boy stood up pointing to the pair.

"-If you ask me, you're more like the carp we have in our pond at home!"

_Woah- strait up..._

Your eyes immediately snapped open, accidentally sliding off the velvet chair- landing right on your ass.

Head flipping around, your eyes widened even more, staring at the small grade schooler..

"-I wouldn't want to offer you such clumsy flattery."

"_Carp?" _she cried- floating off slightly.

You slapped a hand to your face- harshly covering your mouth- futilely attempting to conceal the laugh building up in you throat.

A few giggles slipping through your fingers.

"Oh no, hes just a child, you know. I mean children are so frank." the blonde calmly tried to recover, waving a hand dismissively and trying to push the boy away.

"_Frank?"_

Tamaki started to get nervous- patting her back.

Another chuckle gave way- as you quickly secured your other hand over your lips.

Your shoulders shook a little.

"S-still, they may be frank, but I would never call you a carp." he began to sweat.

"A-and even supposing you _did _look like a carp-"

He smiled waveringly, rubbing her arm.

"It would be a beautiful-"

_"So I am a carp!?"_

She pulled away from his grasp- anime crying.

Blondie held out his hand.

"N-No! I didn't mean-"

"-Tamaki! You idiot!" she screeched dashing off.

"-Wait my mermaid princess!" he called desperately-

Looking a fool.

The second that door closed- you couldn't take it.

You hands flew to your stomach- aching from all the internal laughter- that was now viciously being released.

"G-good s-save B-blondie!" you chortled- tears nearly rolling down from your eyes from amusement.

You vigorously continued your rant of laughter, occasionally banging your fists on the floor- literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Don't cry, ya crybaby." Shiro blurted out from behind his 'teacher'

Still very bluntly I might add~

_"HHAHAA! SHE CALLED HIM AN IDIOT! HAHAHAHA! SHE REALLY DIDN'T NOTICE BEFORE?!"_

Tamaki's head dropped- only to come back up to growl back at the grade schooler.

_"Pff! HAHA! SHE'S REALLY __NEVER __NOTICED BEFORE?! THAT'S HYSTERICAL!"_

_"_Good for you, sir!" Hikaru teased, the two Hitachiins sliding over, between you and 'Boss'.

"Thats an adorable little apprentice you have there." they chuckled.

Kaoru leaned on his brother.

You slowly began to regain your normal composure- starting to sit up strait, but still giggling like an idiot yourself.

"Hikaru.. Hikaru do you wish you had a brother like this?" Kaoru mumbled uke-ishly.

Hikaru turned- grasping his hands and resting his lips atop the other's head.

You glanced over, the laughter finally ceasing.

You had eventually calmed down, wiping the soon to burst dam of tears from your eyes.

"Phew, there they go.. _again._" you sighed- now boredly sitting cross-legged.

You were fully used to their whole act by now..

Hikaru looked down at him, but not after shooting you a mischievous glance, his eyes practically mirroring him sticking his tongue out at you that very moment.

Without even actually having to do so.

"Silly... I could search the whole world, and not find a better brother than you, Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed looking at him with lowered eyelids.

_-Little did you know.. and little did he realize, Kaoru was internally glaring at his older brother.._

"Oh Hikaru..."

"FORBIDDEN BROTHERLY LOVE! KYAA!" two otakus popped up, hearts floating around them.

Fortunately little Shiro, on the other hand, was not so used to this _'environment' _yet.

He stumbled backwards, grasping his heart and the table beside him.

His young no-longer innocent eyes shook as he gasped.

"Y-you're homos! And what's worse- You're twins!"

"-So that's _kinkan youkan_!"

(Meaning: pretty much.. Asian bean paste)

You stuck your tongue out at him, looking at him blankly.

"I _think _you meant, _kinshin soukan," _you smirked a little at his little mistake in grammar.

(Meaning: If ya _really_ don't know- incest- or in this case _twincest~_)

He cranked his head towards your sitting figure- looking appalled and shocked all at once.

Not-_exactly_ helping the situation, Hunny-sempai came flying up to him latching onto Shiro's back.

"Shiro-chan! Want to have some cake with me?"

Your cheeks burned a bit- hardly being noticeable.

Hunny's cutie personality, was just too much... but you quickly cooled off.

Shiro gasped, while Hunny just continued his cake tirade.

"Guess what! We have chocolate and strawberry-"

"Back off!" he shrieked, throwing Hunny off his back, stumbling a few steps forward.

"What grade are you in?!"

Hunny held both hands to his cheeks, looking on shocked as hell- tears set on the edges of his honey brown eyes.

...I mean, he _was _really a third year- you checked his ID- and the card never lies!

..At least most of the time ^^"

"What are you doing wearing the Highschool uniform!?" Takaoji shouted, not noticing the tall character approaching them.

"-Whats wrong Mitsukuni?" Mori asked in monotone.

...

_Shiro's Brain Dialogue... "HOLY...HELL?!"_

"H-hey! No fair you can't go having older friends like that!" he howled balling his fists.

Hunny-sempai leaped onto Takashi's shoulders- eyes glistening with tears.

You raised your scarlet brows, then pointed at Hunny lazily.

"You know, he's actually older than that one." you stated lacklusterly, holding a hand out at Mori.

Shiro glowered at you, eyes growing by the second.

Poor kid looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

You were surprised he didn't.

Taking a foot back, he bumped strait into your brunette friend- who was currently holding a _fragile _tea set.

Haruhi kept it all on the tiny metal tray, and turned to the kid, lowering her head a bit.

"Whats the matter? Ah, you're surprised at how everyone here is so unusual?" she smiled softly.

"True that." you muttered, starting to drift off. (You may talk weird when extremely drowsy..)

"I was also unable to get a grasp of the atmosphere around here at first, which considerably threw me for a loop."

Takaoji looked over her face closely.. slowly narrowing his eyes.

"Are you a queer?"

Yep. Bluntly, this is a very blunt boy.

"Huh?"

You opened one eye, to peek at the commotion- since you were still sitting practically in the middle of all this.

"That'll do, why don't you carry the tea-sets for me?" Tamaki threw out, covering Shiro's eyes.

The twins slid to them, standing aside Blondie, wearing fake smiles.

"Haruhi really is manly, isn't he?"

"Go on, manly Haruhi-kun, let Shiro take care of that tea set. Its part of his training."

You watched silently, but you quickly remembered: you promised to look out and help out Haruhi no matter what, too.

"Yeah, Haruhi-_kun_! You're _waaay _too macho for girly tea sets!" you hollered, cupping your hands over your mouth.

What? Do you- come up with your best ideas when you're exhausted? No, I don't think so, because Raiden definitely doesn't.

**-Haruhi's POV-**

-_Good acting Rai-chan... - _You thought, feeling another drop rolling down your temple.

Sighing, you glanced back to the Elementary schooler- who was now intensely staring you down.

**-Tamaki's POV-**

-_This kid is surprisingly sharp, he has an incredibly formidable eye...-_

Nervously glancing down at the small boy, you all anxiously awaited what he would do or say next.

"Okay, its heavy, so be careful." your daughter calmly said moving the tray into his hands.

-Though he immediately released it, dropping it to crash onto the solid marble.

You jolted- all five of you staring at him in shock.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Raiden shouted, adding an exasperated sigh, eyebrow twitching.

"..It's not my fault, okay?" he retorted boldly, looking back up to Haruhi.

"It's _your _fault for trying to _make _me do it."

"Haruhi, 100,000 yen." Kyoya stated, not turning towards you.

Your poor Haruhi flinched.

"EEH!?"

"Hey! You should make the queer do those chores!" the child exclaimed.

This stubbornness was starting to get to you.

"Instead, why don't you just hurry up and teach me how to make a woman happy!"

"And what kind of attitude is that?" you replied twitching all over.

"-And above all, I'm not letting you get away with smarting off to Haruhi." You sprang up, pointing at him.

"Place him in isolation!" you ordered.

"Yes sir!"

_*BAM*_

"YAAH!"

Everyone's eyes widened, while your face crossed with a satisfied King-like smirk.

The yelp came from Raiden, whom the twins quickly rushed over to, catching one arm each.

She fell backwards, from _nearly _being caught in the large cell cage dropped down on your very own brat apprentice.

Luckily she had spot on reflexes.

She let out a heavy breath.

**-Your POV-**

-_Geez, that was close.. WHY THE HELL DO THEY HAVE A FREAKING JAIL CELL WAITING TO BE DROPPED ON SOMEONE ANYWAY?! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A MUSIC ROOM FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD.-_

You channelled your face to a blank expression.

You didn't exactly have enough energy left to explode at anything right now anyways.

"You alright Rai-chan?" the twins chorused.

You looked left and right- seeing both of them, grasping your arms.

"..Yep." you replied in a yawn, stretching out of their arms.

Slowly, you scooted farther away from the cage, crossing your legs, as if nothing had even happened.

The pair of Hitachiins glanced back at you- then shared a look.

"What is this?! How come I've got cell bars dropping down on me?!" Shiro protested- attempting to yank on the bars with his scrawny little muscles.

"..Really, why?" you muttered, eyes shut.

Haruhi took a glimpse at Tamaki.

"This _is _suppose to be a music room, right?"

Takaoji jumped the bars, desperately pulling with no prevail.

"Come on, lemme out! Is this any way to treat your dear apprentice!?"

"-You stay in there until you learn your lesson. I took you as my apprentice because you were serious about becoming a host, but maybe my expectations were wrong." Blondie cut in, putting his nose up as he finished.

"I _am _serious. _Seriously _serious!"

Tamaki wasn't fazed.

"I.. want to become a host, too!" he yelled, finally dropping to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I don't have any time! Show me how!" he cried, his voice cracking.

"You like girls, too... you like seeing girls with happy faces,"

You opened your eyes to gaze at the boy, raising a brow curiously.

"..So that's why you're a host , right?"

Tamaki eyed him briefly.

"Please, show me how to do it!" he persisted, gripping the bars so tight his hands may as well have been glued to them.

He flashed his dark blue orbs at him.

"You're a genius at it, aren't you, _King_!?"

-_..Hes gotta be pretty determined to call him 'that' again..- _you thought, now with a newly found interest.

The "king" rose from his chair, folding his arms.

_-..why is that kid really doing this?-_

"Well, you may be sassy, but your will to become a host does at least seem genuine. Moreover you _are _a lot like me in some ways."

"-You poor kid." Ren mumbled, passing by holding a folder of papers.

Takahoji's eyes lit up.

"Then, you'll turn me into the kind of host that can make women happy?!"

"-A host that is unable to make woman happy, is no host at all! Very well, If that's how badly you want it, think about how best to use the material you've got to work with." Tamaki replied confidently.

Poor Shiro had no idea what was coming for him.

"Material?"

Kyoya skillfully cut in with the explanation, we all knew too well.

"-In the Ouran Host Club, our fundamental policy is to use our own personal characteristics to meet the needs of our guests."

"Starting with the "Princely type", Tamaki..."

"Or annoying blond type..." you added.

"The wild type," Kyoya continued, as Mori appeared beside him holding a dark blue rose.

Hunny-sempai came next, holding a pink rose, and of course Usa-chan.

"The Boy-Lolita type,"

The devils linked arms, each grasping their personal rose colors at hand, blue and orange.

"The Little Devil type,"

"-and, the "Cool type" he finally finished, pulling out a purple rose dully, as no customers were paying attention.

"We pride our selves on our many variations." Kyoya spoke dryly, pushing up the center of his glasses with an index finger.

"-With the addition of our honor student, Natural rookie, Haruhi..."

Haruhi spun around with a clumsy posture.

"Natural type..?" she confirmed, no, more like questioned.

She pointed to her self quizzically.

You sweatdropped.

-_She still doesn't even know her own position in the club yet?-_

"We've got just about the perfect assortment, I'm not so sure we're going to find a new type beyond these."

"His age suggests the 'Boy Lolita Type'." Hikaru uttered.

"- But that would overlap Hunny-sempai.." Kaoru stated.

Hunny's eyes welled up.

"Am I in the way now?" his voice cracked.

You hung your mouth open slightly, tiredly watching again.. still unmoving from your spot.

"Tepid! Quite Tepid!"

-_...Oh.. god.. please just shut- EH?- _

The floor rumbled beneath you, as you began finally realizing the platform was about to lift you up with it.

You simply scootched over, dragging yourself only about a foot from where you had been sitting- tilting your head up slowly, following the tall flooring rising up.

Haruhi accumulated several sweatdrops on her head, slumping her shoulders..

"Like I said before.. this _is _suppose to be a music room, right?"

Renge ignored it and spoke; in that unnaturally loud and annoyingly high voice.

"Gentleman of the Host Club, to think that you'd be so lackluster in your character analysis, I am a bit dumbfounded~!"

"-More like just dumb." you corrected bluntly and loud enough for her to clearly hear.

"Alright, Renge, how would you work with the material he's got?" Blondie questioned quickly, overlapping your voice.

"We've already got the Boy-Lolita type covered by Hunny-sempai."

He cautiously lifted the small teen- who wasn't exactly taking this all to well.

"-This is shy! I say you're lackluster! Listen up!" she intervened- stomping her foot.

"While its true that there are some girls who's hearts beat faster in a way that's hard to explain over boys of a younger age group, or who have baby-faces: who we call _shotokon _fans- it is still a fairly broad category who's preferences can be be further split into even more delicate classifications!"

-_Shes talking way to seriously about all this...-_

"Yes, while Haninozuka-sempai may represent the little boy type, of this Boy-Lolita category, in _his _case, the direction he should take-"

Sigh..

"-Is the naughty-boy type! Without a doubt!" super otaku declared, pointing towards the bewildered boy.

He blinked.

"..N-naughty type?"

Feebly, the animal cage pulled out of its place, freeing the new addition- Shiro Takahoji.

..._Ten Minutes Later_

Renge blew her whistle, throwing her finger out again.

"The essentials of the naughty-type include..."

"-Always wearing shorts- "

She darted to the boy's side like a football coach prepping his star player-

"-Okay!"

Jumping up to stand straight, her fist fell onto her hip in authority.

"Playing off your naughtiness with skinned knees and cheeks!"

The Hitachiins ambushed the poor little man, sticking band-aids over unharmed patches of skin- even drawing fake scars on his cheeks.

-A bit far just for this little boy, neh?

You really DIDN'T want to listen to Renge's ranting anymore, with your head already aching.

"grh..." you rubbed your temples tiredly.

"Run like spoiled child!" she demanded.

Takaoji started skip- jump- sprinting across the floor like he would fall over at any moment...

-Which he did.

Everyone watched from behind one of the pillars in the room, an exception of you, still sitting on the floor.

"Make it reckless!" Renge barked, blowing that damn whistle again.

"-When you get there trip, and make it big!"

And he did as told- smashing his face into the marble.

You just sighed and forced yourself up and out of the way- as you _were _sitting in the dead center of the room anyway.

Hoshakuji slid to the boy as he face planted right where you had basically left an imprint of sitting there so damn long.

"Are you okay little-boy?" she said sweetly.

"-Okay! Now then say your line immediately!"

Shiro rubbed his cheek with his sleeve, reciting the script.

"Its nothing. No big deal."

Hearts floated around the obsessive otaku's head as she grasped her cheeks in awe.

"Perfect! Just perfect!"

"Outstanding. That was perfect coaching, Renge-kun." The Blonde applauded.

The twins looked at each other shrugging blandly, while you and Ren both watched blankly- from opposite ends of the room.

Renge started up that mental laugh of hers again, hands on hips.

But, what you suddenly noticed was Shiro's shoulders shaking as he staggered to his feet.

**_"Never mind!"_**

"Ah..?" everybody uttered.

"There's no way I'll make _her_ happy with this..."

Your eyes widened with Haruhi and Ren's.

_"Her?_" your trio pondered the word carefully.

Shiro dashed out of the room, slamming the door loudly.

Tamaki held out his hand for the second time of the day..

"Wait, Shiro! You still have your applied technique lesson coming up!"

Renge turned her back, already standing back on her platform from who ever knew where.

"-Younger boys are just no good for anything, huh?" she said snobbishly, the ground shaking as her form depleted downward.

"After I took the trouble of coaching him, and he won't keep going..." her voice faded as she disappeared.

Finally the floor clicked back into place..

-_Finally._

"What a selfish kid, not taking a liking to the lessons he was getting-"

"Typically no one _would _take a liking to that sort of lesson."

Blondie glanced over his shoulder to look at Haruhi, who had spoken.

She shook her head, arms at her sides.

"But never mind that, aren't you a little concerned about him?"

Tamaki still didn't understand.. tilting his head.

"Huh?"

_..._

_"I don't have anytime! Show me how!"_

_..._

"I don't have any time? What could that mean?"

You flickered your attention over to her as well, since you had been pondering the same thing for a while now..

"Whats more, he said something about a 'her"

Tamaki turned back to the exit his little apprentice had ran through.

While you narrowed your eyes deep in thought, you took a seat at the nearby table.

-_Could it be.. that this isn't just about becoming a host? This kid is is a tricky one...-_

...Later: Ouran Elementary Area...

"How did we get to this point?"

"We snuck in easily enough.."

You peeked over at Hunny from around the corner, who was currently wearing a "borrowed" Elementary uniform.

"I look like I'm in grade school when I'm wearing this, so I'll be okay Haru-chan." he mumbled.

"I can understand you wearing a grade school uniform, to sneak into the Elementary school."

You then whisper-shouted, cupping your hands over your mouth. "And Hunny-sempai, _I _do think you look cute in that."

Haruhi glanced back at you from beside Hunny.

"-Yeah, but why do _I _have to dress up in a Middle school outfit?"

You stealthily slid to her side, placing your index finger and thumb to your chin.

"It's probably because you haven't exactly hit puberty yet, Haru-chan!" You teased shutting your eyes and smirking.

"_Rai-chan! _You're going to get caught!" the brunette warned, blushing lightly at your last comment.

"Don't worry I-"

_*Creek*_

"Is something wrong out here?" a teacher asked, poking her head out the doorway Haruhi and Hunny were standing by.

They flinched.

The teacher scanned both of them before smiling sweetly and leaning back into the classroom.

"Well, everything seems okay out here, but shouldn't you two cutie-pies be somewhere?"

"Oh, yeah! W-we just forgot something, but we got it!" Haruhi giggled nervously.

Hunny grinned, and looked at her with his round sparkling eyes.

"Yeah! What Haru-chan said!"

The teacher smiled again and waved as she left the room- walking down the hallway.

As soon as she was out of ear-shot, Haruhi called out your name.

"Raiden? Where are you?"

"-I can blend in with my surroundings!" you called back, finishing your previous sentence.

Haruhi twitched, eyes broadening.

"Huh? But where-"

"Over here!"

She spun around eyeing the large plant vase at the corner of the hallway, as it shook slightly.

You poked your head out from behind the rose bush and grinned widely, giving her a thumbs up.

"Told ya! I'm just lucky this vase is the exact same color as the Highschool uniforms!"

She blinked and Hunny hopped onto her shoulders laughing.

"Eheh~! Wow Rai-chan! Your hair matches those roses perfectly!" he smiled.

You sighed happily and returned it, climbing out of your hiding place.

"Its not my fault this school uses conservative colors. Anyway, you two are here on business remember?"

"Wait.. why are you here then? Not trying to be rude or anything Rai-chan." Haruhi asked monotonously, blankly fiddling with her short skirt to pull them down to a reasonable place.

"Oh, I think I'm suppose to back you two up if anything went wrong."

"How?"

"By telling whomever caught you, that your _my_ _sister _and Hunny being our distantly related cousin."

(Eerily- you and Haruhi look stunningly similar. Not like twins, but you share some dominant traits, like a "cute" face and slightly rounder eyes- though your eyes are sharper and a much different color, but you're not nearly as flat-chested as her, you're average, and have at least a couple inches on Haruhi height wise)

"-And that your childish ways carried you off to dreamland, and you wandered off!" you finished flashing a bright smile, walking across the air with your fingers.

Haruhi twitched and cranked her eyes your way.

"..Childish ways?"

"See ya _sis_!" you waved running off, not caring much about what she said in reply.

"Where are you go-"

You headed behind your bush, giving a peace sign as you camouflaged yourself.

"-Oh.."

..._Earlier that Day: Club Room..._

Tamaki stood before the club, the room was unnecessarily dark.. and all their eyes were glowing in anticipation.

_"Alright the mission is underway!"_

"-Mission?"

"-What one?"

The smallest two questioned.

"Judging from the situation, I've decided that our special infiltration team..."

He turned to them, eyes gleaming.

"-Will be you two!" he exclaimed.

They both hunched their shoulders.

"-But _what_ mission?" the poor brunette and dirty blond asked in unison.

You chuckled evilly.

You knew all the well that most of them were idiots, but you found it strangely amusing seeing the twins and Kyoya's eyes shining like that.

-Especially Mori smiling? This is not something to see everyday...

..._Presently: With The Infiltration Team..Duo...you know what I mean..._

"We're standing out plenty. Was there any reason for these disguises..?" Haruhi grumbled, looking at the sea of legitimate Elementary kids.

The large doors behind them suddenly creaked open.

"There _is _a reason. There's a damn good reason." Tamaki whispered, unheard my the duo.

"-Haru-chan this way!" Hunny ordered, pulling her along.

Tamaki blushed, and stared at Haruhi.

"Ahh, adorable. In that mini-skirt she almost looks like a doll.." Tamaki eyes gleamed in admiration.

_*BONK*_

"Do you have any idea how _pervy _that sounds!?" You barked in a harsh tone, hitting him upside the head.

The twins gazed over, chuckling.

"Red card!" they murmured, holding up two scarlet rectangles.

You glared at Tamaki again, holding up a fist.

Ren stood behind you, arms crossed not even bothering to stop you- cause if he punched the blonde.. he'd probably be out for a couple minutes.

"In other words, you just wanted to see her like that." Ren muttered- an anime vein popping out on his temple, as he clenched his fists...

Tamaki flinched.

_-Twin telepathy: Fuck that._

Because frankly... Ren didn't care if he knocked out the King for a little while.

_*BONK* BONK*_

_...Meanwhile: Back to Hunny and Haru-chan..._

**-Haruhi's POV-**

"In here. This is Shiro-chan's classroom." Hunny said as he lead you into the room.

"When I was in Elementary school this was my classroom, too."

"There's nobody here." you, the brunette buzzed, more to yourself than anyone else.

"-Oh, there's no one here, is there?" a sudden voice rang out.

"This takes me back." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused strolling in.

The others closely following.

An irk mark was felt on your temple...

"I wonder if my graffiti is still here." one of the twins hummed.

"The school changes out the desks each year."

"Lets go to the cafeteria after this."

"-And the gymnasium too."

"Good idea, Good idea!"

"-If your going to come in such large numbers, there's no reason to disguise ourselves and sneak in, is there?"

The twins grabbed a hold of each of Tamaki-sempai's arms.

You blinked- obviously confused.

"Hold him, Kaoru, so he doesn't run away again!"

"I got him!"

_*BONK*_

"I knew you just wanted to drool all over Haru-chan!" Raiden yelled in a harsh- yet quiet tone.

_Tmp. Tmp. Tmp._

All of them froze- hearing the approaching foot steps.

Ren grasped Raiden's shoulder, while Raiden grabbed both twins and pulled them down, taking sempai with them.

They crouched behind several desks, as you and the others followed suit.

"If the teacher finds us,"

"It sure will be a pain, coming up with an excuse for why we snuck in."

"Shh!" you mumbled putting a finger to your lips.

"Be quiet!" Raiden added, doubling your actions.

"-Zip your lips!" we ordered in unison, pulling our pointer finger and thumb, across our mouths.

**-Kaoru's POV-**

You stared at Raiden, feeling the blood rapidly rushing up to your cheeks.

-_How terribly cute she is!- _You and Hikaru thought, simultaneously zipping your lips.

She puckered her lips slightly, raising a brow, looking at us confused as to what we were thinking.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

You felt your face go redder, as she scanned the both of you, blinking cutely- still pondering why you were blushing so much.

And you had a feeling she still hadn't figured it out..

"-Looks like he's gone." Haruhi informed, suddenly breaking the silence, looking out the doorway.

Raiden broke away from us, to glance back at her best friend.

"Its clear then?" she asked, placing her hands on the floor preparing to push herself off the ground to stand up.

Haruhi nodded.

You slowly felt the red from your cheeks flowing back down to your heart, as the rest of you stood as well.

_-Has Hikaru figured this out yet himself..?- _your mind racked, sparing a painfully quick glance at your older brother...

**-Your POV-**

You took one last confused glance at the twins, who were now cooling off a bit.

You pushed your weight off the floor to stand, and turned to face the brunette.

"But now that we've snuck in like this, how are we going to find out more about Shiro-kun?"

"-Here's something interesting." Kyoya cut in, his back facing us.

Hunny-sempai stood beside him.

"Eh?"

"What is it?" you asked walking closer.

He pointed towards a photo on the wall.

Haruhi walked next to you and took in the photograph as well.

"Shiro-kun?" she murmured.

Yes. The picture held a time when Takaoji sat at a grand piano, with another small girl with soft brown locks.

You then remembered your previous thinking... and what Haruhi had said, confirming mutual suspicion earlier...

-.._I don't have any time! Show me how!_

_-..He's gotta be pretty determined to call him 'that' again.. why is that kid really doing this?_

_-..What's more, he said something about a "her"..._

"The Classical Music Club, huh?" Kyoya started again, snapping you out of your trance.

"-He seems to be enjoying himself."

"So Shiro-kun really _can _look like that, when he smiles."

"Yeah..."

You stared at the fabric of the paper slowly, eyeing his seemingly alien emotion... happiness.

..._Currently: Elementary Classroom- Class Now in Session..._

"There he is, that's Shiro-chan."

**-Shiro's POV-**

You stared out the window, attempting to sort your thoughts.

-_I need more time... that stupid Host Club couldn't help at all-_

"Takaoji-kun,"

You flickered your gaze over to where _her_ voice was.

"-Did you practice the new piano piece?"

You reverted your gaze to the floor.

"No, not that much."

"Well then, I'll show you. Come play it with me."

"-Nah, its okay. There's only one grand piano. You should use it Kamishiro."

She looked sad for a moment, but quickly smiled.

"Okay I will. But if you want to play to, just say so." she said sweetly.

You could've sworn something wierd was flying around inside you... it felt wierd- always this wierd feeling around her...

Walking over to the piano, you watched as she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and starting to play.

You stared for a second, but ended up shutting your eyes as well, smiling, just listening...

**-Your POV-**

Shiro actually seemed almost as happy as in that photo... though something in his face told me otherwise...

Leaning away from the glass of the window as a child glanced over, you sighed as a soft melody of piano filled your ears.

It's sound gently masked by the grand doors and sturdy walls build around it.

A young girl cracked open the doors, causing you to peer over, raising your red brows.

She began to step out, until Blondie stopped her.

"-Pardon me, miss.."

"Huh?" she blushed.

"I could not find a rose that was more beautiful than you, but please, take this."

"-Thats just wrong...she looks 8 or something.." you muttered only audible to the two standing on either side of you.

"Boss isn't exactly one to _just _ask a girl a question- whether it be important or not.." Hikaru answered.

"-No matter the age. Yeah, he's just like that.." Kaoru muttered back.

You mushroom sighed.

"Weirdo."

..._Back to Tamaki's Conversation..._

"Incidentally, I was wondering if you could tell me about that girl playing piano."

She looked back at him.

"Kamishiro Hina-chan?"

"Hina-chan is it?"

The cute girl looked up at him, still holding the rose.

"You better not go falling in love with Hina-chan." she warned.

"-You know what, Hina-chan is going to be moving away real soon."

We all gaped at her.

"Her father has to move to Germany for his job before the end of next week-"

"-What are you doing?!"

Our eyes widened, the girl nearly dropping the rose tightly held in her hands.

"-What are you doing here!?" Shiro repeated loudly.

We all stared at Shiro, who was now standing before us.

Unexpectedly, Tamaki scooped him off the ground, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" he screeched.

What is he doing...

Soon after, Kamishiro was coming out of the classroom to see what was wrong.

She watched helplessly as Shiro was carried away.

He met her gaze, and blushed furiously.

"Put me down! Put me down!" he begged reaching out to her.

"-Stop thrashing around. Guys, we're leaving." the Blonde stated, us all following.

You stopped for a moment, to look back at the girl we'd seen in the picture from before.

Giving her an apologetic, reassuring smile, you turned back to walk.

..._At the Host Club Room..._

"What do you think you're doing?! You idiot King!" he shouted, plopping down on the couch.

"-_You're_ the idiot."

That shocked everyone, and Takaoji's eyes widened.

"Teach you how to make women happy, you say? Don't make me laugh!"

We all just watched in silence...

This was a drastic change in character for Blondie... even for him!

"No matter how much you ask, how are we to answer to that?"

Shiro arched his brows, still staring up at him.

"It's not some unspecified number of girls you want to make happy, it's just one girl,"

"-Kamishiro Hina, isn't it?"

His eyes widened even more now.

"Only _you_ can find the way to do that, right?" Blondie pressed on, staring right back at the young boy intensely.

"Listen to me, as hosts, it's our job to make girls happy."

"-But the truth is, when it comes to _one_ girl that you like- its not as a host you must face her, but as a _man_!" he exclaimed.

"Its not a full-fledged host you want to become, _but, _a full-fledged man, isn't it?"

"...It doesn't matter anymore."

You blinked at the boy, as his head lowered shamefully.

"..There's no time. I just wanted to at least watch her play as much as I could before she left. Thats all.."

"That set piece was a duet arrangement of a Mozart sonata, right?"

Shiro's head raised.

Blondie dramatically walked over to the giant yellow curtains- wait-

-GIANT YELLOW CURTAINS!?

_-When did those get there?- _

He pulled it aside to reveal a large grand piano- which you had never seen before.

-Hell, you'd never seen a _single_ _instrument_ in this room before.

"Has there always been a grand piano in this room?" you, Ren, and Haruhi asked blankly.

"This _is _suppose to be a music room after all." Kaoru answered holding a cup of tea out to you.

"-Yes, even though it is not in use." Hikaru continued, handing Kaoru another cup for himself.

You blinked down at the tea, swishing it around a bit.

Haruhi just blinked at the piano- which she was _still _trying to grasp.

"It _is _a music room, after all." Kyoya repeated, seated at a table with Mori and Hunny.

"Music room.." she whispered.

"_Nom. Nom. _It was there before, it was just where you couldn't see it! _Nom. Nom. Nom._"

Hunny stated in a blissful tone, as he continued to munch on his strawberry cake.

The sound of the keys being played soon engulfed the room.

Shiro Takaoji watched in awe as Tamaki single-handedly played the duet piece.

The piece that Shiro and Kamishiro were suppose to practice in the Classical Music Club.

"Awesome.."

**-Shiro's POV- The Next Evening-**

_FLASHBACK..._

_-Takaoji-kun, you're always listening to me play the piano, huh?" That adorable girl had asked me..  
_

-_Do you like piano? If so, lets learn it together..." She had said, and from there, I never wanted to play without her with me..  
_

_END FLASHBACK..._

"It really wasn't the piano I liked." you reasserted, a faint smile dancing on your lips as the memory of your meeting flashed before your eyes..

The King's orders rang in your head..

-_For the next week, your early mornings, lunch recesses, and after school periods: Will be spent in concentrated piano training._

_-Get yourself ready..-_

_"Why?" _you had asked.

"_You did become my apprentice, right? Besides, that girl looked like she wanted to play together with you."_

"Together.. with me?" you said to yourself, smiling lightly.

**-Your POV-**

-_A week had passed, and you were now escorting little Hina to the Music Room...-_

"Follow us please." you said politely, smiling softly as you bowed, preparing to lead the way.

She looked between you and your brother, and smiled a bit before nodding.

"Alright." she said holding the "invitation" to her chest.

As you reached the double doors of the Third Music Room, the two of you siblings grasped both door handles, sharing a look.

You smiled one more time at Kamishiro, before slowly pulling the doors open.

Rose petals gently blew out from the entrance, tousling your hair.

"Welcome Princess~"

Tamaki bowed before her.

All of them were wearing matching white suits, light pink under shirts, and striped ties.

"Today's main program will be Takaoji Shiro's.."

"Piano recital~" you all chorused, holding your hands towards the grand piano.

"Princess, if you please." Tamaki requested, as he gestured for her to sit in a set chair beside Shiro.

Her eyes widened, as she beamed at Shiro, blushing.

He tilted his head and turned to her, wearing a grin of his own.

"Lets play together."

"Okay!" she sang nodding, having her brown hair bounce after her as she skipped towards the piano.

Together.. they played their duet, happy just to have each other's company.

The rest of us watched, happy that this had a happy ending after all.

"We did a good thing." Tamaki said quietly.

"Whole-hearted love.." Haruhi added.

"-Is this another thing Shiro-kun takes after you, sempai?"

He turned to her smiling.

"Yeah, positively so!"

You switched your eyes back and forth between the blond and the brunette.

Ren let out a heavy sigh, turning away slightly.

You flicked your blue orbs to your brother once again, tilting your head forward to try and get a good look at his face.

"Something the matter, brother?"

"..Its nothing." he flashed you a smile, before locking his eyes back strait forward.

You looked at him uneasily, your lips curving down ever so slightly.

-Knowing all the well something important was on his mind...

..._Ten Days Later..._

"So you're exchanging emails with Hina-chan in Germany every day?" Haruhi questioned.

"Every day? Thats good." you said, leaning on one of the pillars nearby, a smug grin plastered on your face.

"More or less. But she's a lot more jealous then you'd expect." he replied, smirking.

You raised your brows.

"So lets keep the fact that I'm getting along so well... with you pretty ladies a secret, okay~?"

"Oh how cute!"

"Pretty ladies, he says!"

"I wish he was my little brother!"

"Naughty boys are the best!"

The girls surrounding him squealed, hugging themselves.

"I guess that Otaku was spot on, on how to bring in customers, neh, Ren-kun?" you snickered, your elbow resting against a chair.

He laughed softly, glancing somewhere else in the room..

"Yeah, I guess everyone has a quality other's get drawn to.."

You looked at him, blocking out the other noises for a moment, staring at his face as to follow where his gaze was-

Until he turned to you quickly, grinning just as idiotically as you usually did.

"-Thank god Renge isn't attracted to devious, scarlet haired, boys..."

You raised a brow, sputtering a laugh-

"-Or girls." he added stealthily, lips twitching in entertainment of your momentarily shocked expression.

"HAH!"

_"-I could just kiss you!_" one customer said, sounding closer.

"Eh?" you and Ren blinked, but saw that the voice had came from another one of Shiro's "new fans"...

"Me too." another said, both leaning in and pecking his cheeks, as he grinned proudly.

-_What a little blue-blood... too bad I kinda grew to like this kiddo~ _you chuckled, pulling Ren over to you by his arm.

Tamaki twitched to the side as he watched in true terror.

-As he watched his apprentice being successful.

Your eyes slid over to his weirdo act he was putting up, usual for him of course, crossing your arms.

"W-why does he have to take _my _guests, too?"

"Its easy to be popular with women." Takaoji retorted smugly.

"You had your guests taken away so easily, are you sure you can call yourself the Host Club _King_?" he dramatized.

"-Hmpf, looks like that otaku was actually right for once," you started, looking towards the spazzing blonde.

Walking towards Shiro, you planted a single hand on his head.

"Naughty boys really _are _the best!" you finished grinning as you ruffled the kid's hair.

"GAHH!" he screamed attempting to reach out for him.

"I thought he actually came out looking pretty good for a change-" Kaoru began, holding Tamaki back.

"-but it ended up with _this _as a payoff after all." Hikaru completed, also tugging at his Boss to keep him from snatching up the kid.

"This kid really is like Tamaki-sempai. I'm sure sempai must've been like that as a child, too..." Haruhi stated flatly.

He managed to turn his body (which was being held in the air by the Hitachiins) to her, to shout.

"I was not! I absolutely was not, Haruhi! I was.. I was.."

You cut him short, shrugging with narrowed royal eyes.

"-Too bad you didn't stay like this Blondie..." you teased, messing with him.

The twins secretly smirked at your actions, their fiery eyes saying a million words as they glanced at you.

They _were _the ones who taught you to prank him after all.

Leaning on the couch, you touched Shiro's cheek.

"-Then maybe you would still be worthy of your title, as _King._"

"I still AM worthy of that title! _I am! I am!"_

The four of you laughed together.

"Or maybe-" Haruhi pondered.

"-you're more like a child now, than before!" you mocked chuckling evily.

"Why are my daughters so mean to meeeee!"

* * *

Chapter 5!

Hope you liked it!

Sorry for the Wait!

Message me and C'ya Next time!

In "Good Day, Got Kidnapped"


	9. Chapter 6 (Good Day, Got Kidnapped)

~Good Day, Got Kidnapped~

**-Your POV-**

Today you were in a good mood, your brother walking beside you as usual. You cheerfully closed your eyes as you walked through the quad- heading towards home.

-Fortunately, closing your eyes was a mistake.

When Oh- so- suddenly, two pairs of arms intertwined yours, tightly locking both of your arms useless.

You took in a sharp breathe, eyes widening once again.

"NANI?!"

"Heyo!-"

"-Rai-chan!"

You struggled in their grasp- futilely letting your arms go limp.

"I feel like I should be doing something to help." Ren uttered boredly.

You snapped your head back towards him, an anime vein popping up.

"Then do somethi- HEY! W-wait!" You screeched, as the one and only Hitachiins began pulling you away.

"What are you two up to now?!"

Ren sighed heavily- following after them, obviously not going to just let you go alone.

"-AH!"

That scream hadn't hailed from you...

Your eyes flung open and navigated to it's source.

"-Haru-chan?!" you exclaimed.

Indeed, the brunette was being held against her will as well, but by the 3rd year duo- Hunny and Mori.

Soon enough a long limo pulled up.

As the tinted window rolled down, Blondie looked at both of us.

"Good work boys, take them in." he ordered.

"HEY! NOOO!" the both of you called out desperately, being dragged to separate limousines.

Ren leaped into the car with you, just staring at the twins blankly.

"Thanks for the help brother.."

"-Don't worry Rai-chan! It'll be fun!" they bellowed.

"This feels like kidnapping."

They simply grinned, sitting on either side of you.

"As long as you like wearing swim suits!-"

A small shiver went up your spine.

-_Where the hell are they taking us?-_

...

..._After the Drive: Destination Reached..._

"This is a theme park that the Ootori group runs..."

"The Tropical Aqua Garden" Kyoya explained, lounging in a beach chair.

Haruhi took a glance back at him, now wearing a yellow pullover and trunks.

"I thought you said that your family ran a hospital, Kyoya-sempai?" she questioned.

You cut in, standing a few feet away, wearing a grey tank top- with 'Tomboy' printed across the chest.

"-Or some medical therapy work or something?" you added, stuffing your hands in your swim trunk pockets.

"Well, its a diverse enterprise. It does lots of things, but you could say that this is related to therapy."

"Hmm?" you and Haruhi looked towards the large water park, fully including a water slide, rocks, and palms.

_-How so..-_

"There are many who suffer from stress, or from feeling cooped-up, who would like to spend time in the south tropics, but for economic reasons or lack of time, are unable to go. This is a convalescent theme park, to treat those people."

Kyoya lowered his head, closing his eyes, and smiling lightly.

"The Ootori group is always thinking of the happiness of others."

You and Haruhi sweatdropped.

Ren was sitting on the side of a beach chair, resting his cheek on his palm, not far from you.

He glowered at the raven, eyes hazy as he sat back and watched events.

-_Sounds like a shadow king, alright...-_

"It doesn't open until next month, but the Host Club has it reserved today on special advanced invitation."

"-It feels so calm. There aren't any customers here that we have to serve, either." Blondie pondered.

"-It truly is a handsome young warrior's holiday. I guess you could call it."

"Or not." You sighed heavily.

"Rai-chan!~" a cute voice echoed.

The smaller blonde popped up before you.

He grinned, latching onto your arms and giggling.

"Want some coconut juice to drink? Or maybe some mango cake?"

"Oh..uh.. I could go for some mango cake Hunny-sempai-"

"-Okay! Lets go!" he sang, spinning you around once more, before pulling you towards one of the cabanas.

Your eyes broadened for a second before softening, as you smiled and began running along side the third-year.

**-Haruhi's POV-**

You took in a long tired breath through your nose, standing and watching the rest of the club doing their thing.

-At least there weren't any customers for once.

You saw Raiden being dragged off by the blonde Lolita.

"You seem tired?" a familiar voice rang from behind you.

"Ren. Yeah.. who knew the job of a host would be so..tiring." you replied.

"-You remember what Raiden said, right? Just holler and we'll always be here to help. We can easily pay off the rest of your-"

"-Debt? Don't worry about it. Like I said, I've already asked too much of you guys."

You smiled lightly, slowly turning around to face your old friend.

He was wearing a simple pair of black swim trunks with white stripes going down the sides.

You looked up towards his face, he was smiling sweetly at you, eyes closed, like he always did in Middle School.

"Alright, Haru-chan." he replied softly, knitting his fingers together and holding his hands behind his head.

You blushed lightly, scarcely noticeable.

-_I never realized how...- Wait. What am I thinking?! He's your best friend! Nothing more..-_

You squinted your brows together slightly, pursing your lips a bit, blinking towards the ground.

What you didn't realize was Ren carefully blinking right back at you, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Something the matter?" he asked concerned, raising a brow.

Your body jolted a bit, switching your gaze back up at him.

(He's around the same height as the twins- if not slightly taller.)

Quickly regaining your composure, you stood up strait.

"Yeah, its nothing. Just thinking about that English project I still need to finish! I was gonna head home to work on it but-"

"You got kidnapped." he finished, smirking.

"..Well, I think it's sorta good you got to take a break from all that studying anyways."

The both of you smiled, and soon after that Raiden strolled over grinning, now holding a large piece of mango cake.

"Hey, Haru-chan! You have to try this, it's really good." she rang, obviously slightly sugar high.

You smiled, about to make a polite declining remark, but widened your eyes, as she smoothly stuffed a piece of it into your mouth.

You relaxed as she retreated the fork, and you let your taste buds go to work.

All the while she grinned at you, waiting for your reaction.

Soon enough, you had your eyes sparkling with happiness. That was the best thing you ever tasted!

"Usually, I don't like sweets, but I have to admit, that was pretty good, Rai-chan." you finished, sweatdropping.

Her face lit up.

"Told ya!" she said, putting up a thumbs up, smirking.

**-Your POV-**

You were smirking like an idiot again.

You quickly, spun on your heels flipping towards your big brother.

"Oh, yeah! You too Onii-san!" You said quickly, starting to scoop up some cake.

"Me? Wha- Mpff-"

Stealthily, you shoved a giant scoop of it into his mouth, chuckling.

-You knew he hated mango.

"GWAH! Raiden! You _know_ I hate mango!" he cried, forcefully swallowing it, grimacing.

"I didn't have the faintest idea, brother!" you said chuckling, while holding a hand before your lips- to hide your smirk.

"Oi, Rai-chan~"

"Huh?" lowering your hand, you took another bite of your cake.

"Lets go down the water slide!" Kaoru called, randomly munching on a banana.

You cringe slightly, nearly choking on the sweets residing in your mouth.

"Ah.. not right now-"

Ren draped an arm around your shoulders.

"I wouldn't let you even if she wanted to to."

You glanced at him knowingly, smiling in thanks.

"Yeah, I want to finish up my cake anyhow." you sang, cheerfully holding up the plate.

"But then, whats with the tank top?" Hikaru added.

A bit too bluntly, may I add.

Ren flinched, hissing.

"_What more do you want..?!"_

Raising a brow, you grunted, looking into the distance.

"Long story short..."

..._FLASHBACK... Earlier Today..._

Being dragged to the woman's changing rooms by the twins, you writhed in defiance- Haruhi beside you.

Ren sped walked beside them, trying to keep up.

His hands were balled up in fists.

"Okay, take care of her." they ordered.

You and Haruhi blinked in unison, your eye brow twitching in annoyance.

"Very well.~"

"Okay, Akane-sama, this way.~"

"Hey, wait-" Ren intervened, reaching out to you two.

"Ah, ah, ah, this is the _girl's _changing room." the twins interrupted, pushing him back.

You slowly turned your head back to him, biting your lip, already knowing you'd regret saying this.

"Its fine, Ren... so long as no one ever puts me in a d-dress!" you stuttered, forcefully being dragged away.

But this time it was by the female twin maids..

I'm guessing they belonged to the Hitachiin household.

The boyish Fujioka wasn't exactly being treated any better either.

"Yes, you too, Fujioka-sama.~" the other twin exclaimed, dark auras radiating off the both of them.

Moments later, the door slammed shut, and suddenly-

-Clothing was flying off.

Well, more accurately FORCED off.

Everything was happening way to fast for you to react.

**-Twin's POV-**

The two of you stood outside the changing rooms, listening in on the ongoing outbursts going on inside.

Ren lightly glared at the door, and you two.

_"Hey! W-wait a sec!"_

_"J-just a minute! Just a minute!"_

_"AH! Haruhi! D-don't look at me! I'm exposed!"_

_"S-sorry Rai-chan! ACK! Personal space you two!"_

_"~We have some swimsuits available for you in this room.~"_

The two of you smirked at each other.

_-I wonder what Rai-chan will look like in a swim suit! Super cute.. for sure!-_

"Yeah! We brought all this year's latest, that our mother designed." Hikaru called.

"-I think your mom co-designed a few of them too. I think you can guess which~!" Kaoru teased.

"You can choose whichever you want!"

All the while, Boss came sliding over from his uncontrollable curiosity.

**-Your POV-**

"Okay, Akane and Fujioka-sama, Please select one!" the psycho maid twins ordered _sweetly, _smiling.

You both twitched.

"No, I don't need a swim suit..." Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah.. I don't do bikinis either.." you added, scrunching your eye brows together.

"-Well then, we'll choose one for you." they confirmed, nodding with their black holes of eyes.

"..Hold on, not that one. I don't want a bikini."

"No! I don't like bikinis! Especially nothing with loud colors like _that!_"

"But, Akane-sama, you'd look really nice in this one.."

"But it's pink.."

"What about you Fujioka-sama? This one?"

"-OH! Look, this one would be cute." one of them said, holding up two... string things, one being red and one pink.

You flinched, jumping back a bit.

"-B-but!" Haruhi stammered.

"Those... are just a few strings!" you screeched.

"That wouldn't cover anything!" you both exclaimed.

-Unknown to you two, outside the door, Tamaki was fainting from shock and major nosebleed.

_-What a pervert...-_

In the end they managed to force you into a swim suit, notably, with much resistance.

It was a light blue bikini top, with a small dark blue bow in the center, and dark blue shoulder straps.

To anyone, it would come across as cute, or girly.

Both of which you did not sit well with you, as the tomboy you were.

Luckily, you managed to get into some swim trunks (that coincidentally actually matched your top) before they could get you into the bottoms.

Your trunks were mainly white, but had navy blue pattens on the sides.

Haruhi on the other hand, got lucky- sort of- and ended up with a pink one-piece, that had white linings and frills on the ends of it.

Oh, and she also had a pink swim cap to match, it having a red flower attached to its side.

-_Sure she looks "cute", but I just feel exposed...- _

Sure, normally you would just snatch your clothes back...but right now you were pretty sure _they_ would _kill_ you if you even tried to.

Taking in a deep breath, you walked towards the door with Haruhi by your side, with a bored expression.

Yanking open the door, the bright light hit your face.

You squinted, now feeling the heat of the sun on your skin.

Soon enough, Blondie came over, not yet looking at you- or Haruhi- holding his head to the side, eyes shut.

He blinked one eye open at a time and as soon as he saw you two- his eyes sparkled.

Blushing, he snapped two pullover hoodies to us, blushing madly.

"Senpai?" Haruhi questioned, with a confused look on her face.

An irk mark popped up on your head.

"What?"

"H-hurry up and put these on. Girls should only show off that much skin after they get married."

Haruhi hesitantly grabbed the yellow pullover, leaving the blue one untouched.

"No thanks, you realize how hot it is in here, Blondie?" you stated, raising a brow, and starting to walk off.

"But its a Daddy's job to protect his daughters!" he replied, going back into his "Daddy" mode.

You simply sighed.

"Hey, Ren, have you got my bag still?" you asked, making your way over to your older twin.

"Huh? Oh."

"Yeah, "Oh." Do you know if my spare tank top is still in there? I don't want to be seen in this girly atrocity.."

He blinked at you.

"But you look cute!" he replied happily, smiling.

You pursed your lips slightly, raising your brow once again.

He sweatdropped, still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Rai-chan. I was just kidding. Here."

He said calmly, digging through your bag for a moment, before pulling out your under shirt from Gym class.

You quickly pulled it over your head, before anyone else could see you.

You grinned.

"Much better."

Wiping your forehead, you smirked at Ren, jerking up a thumb.

"Thanks bro!" he nodded to the side, closing his eyes and smirking back.

"Welcome' sis!" he hollered, saluting.

"Wanna go check up on Haruhi..? I don't want to leave her alone with the blonde too long."

The smile on your face wavered for a moment, when you noticed something.

Blinking, confused, you scanned your brother's face.

You could have sworn, Ren's face fell slightly at the mention of Tamaki for some reason.

-_Does he have a problem with the blonde or something? ...But...who doesn't..? Urusai...-  
_

"Okay, Rai-chan." he interrupted, answering your previous question.

Quickly recovering, you spun on your heel, trotting back to the short brunette...

_...END FLASHBACK..._

"Soo, you're _not_ going swimming?" Hikaru asked, carelessly throwing a banana peel to the floor.

Your blank eyes followed it.

"By any chance, can you not swim?" Kaoru inquired.

Eyes broadening slightly, you hurriedly put your hand up to your face, sighing shakily.

"No, I can.. I just.."

"-Well lets just say I'm not that interested in this whole place, kay?" you stammered, smiling.

Haruhi, glanced at you, just heaving in a deep breath.

"Yeah, and a vinyl pool should be the only thing you need in order to play around in water.

"Couldn't agree more Haru-chan!" you exclaimed, going along with her.

"-Vinyl pool?" the twins questioned.

Your mouth fell agape, until you stuck your tongue out at them slightly.

-_Are they that clueless? I mean I expect this from Blondie- but.. nevermind.-_

Slapping a palm to your forehead, Haruhi began to explain.

"You see, it's about this big.." She held out her arms about the length of her wingspan, curving her hands inwards as if outlining the shape of the basic vinyl pool.

"Yeah, and you blow it up with air.. and you know, splash around in it." you added, looking the other way as you apathetically jerked your fingers in the air, poorly mimicking a child splashing about.

Scratching the back of your head, you glanced back at them.

Hikaru grunted, rolling his eyes with a hand set on his hip.

"Baka,"

"Thats called an air boat." Kaoru explained simply, arms crossed casually as he shrugged.

_"There's no way something that small could be a pool."_

"It _is _a pool." you and Haruhi ranted.

"-Even I know that.. _bakas._" You stuck out your tongue out at them.

"Besides, little kids play in them a lot." Haruhi said.

"-If _all _pools were this big it would leave the kiddos left to... ya know." you dragged it out, raising your brows, trying to throw the hint.

All of a sudden, Blondie came up behind them, snatching both of their shoulders to drag them away a bit.

Not very far.

"_You idiots! If Haruhi and Raiden think that its a pool, then let it be a pool!" _he whispered harshly.

"_Don't go embarrassing my_ _daughters. Haruhi and Raiden have both inherited pitiful commoner's knowledge."_

"-You _do _know that little huddle isn't sound-proof, right, Blondie?" you uttered, fists clenched.

Ignoring- or not hearing you completely- they continued their conversing.

"_~Hah? But a boat is a boat." _the Hitachiins answered stubbornly.

You mushroom sighed as each of_ Los tres Idiotas_ stood.

"-Nevermind that. There's something that's bothering me."

"Sir, why did you make Raiden wear that cover-up shirt-"

"-And make Haruhi wear that pullover?"

As the blond was interrogated, he began to blush.

"Ordinarily, you'd think.."

_"I want to see my cute Haruhi and her sister in a swimsuit~!"_

"...Would be the first thing you'd say."

"-This is unexpected." they pressed, mischievous smirks playing across their lips.

"I can't imagine its this.." they whispered darkly to each other.

_"-Do you think it might be that he doesn't want any other punks besides himself to see the Raiden or Haruhi's skin or something like that?"_

Blondie began to sweat like mad.

"_Oh. _Is _that _what it is? That would be quite underhanded of him, huh?" the two taunted, growing over him, eyes shining evilly.

"It'd be disgusting, alright."

You grimaced, lowering your head, and standing in front of Haruhi.

"Y-You idiots! As their father, its only natural being their guardian that I would do so! And, I didn't force Rai-chan to-"

"HEY! When did I say you could call me that?!" you intruded.

"Nevertheless! I didn't tell her to wear that!" he pleaded, waving his arms frantically the entire time.

"_Really_._ You expect us to believe that?_"

"YES! I simply offered her the same type of pullover as Haruhi!" he defended, popping the unused navy pullover out in front of them.

"...Thats even worse, Boss.." they muttered, lightly glaring at the air-head.

His eyes widened, tossing the sweatshirt carelessly.

He quickly closed his eyes and coughed into his tightly clenched fist.

"A-after all, even wearing a swimsuit, its not right for any girl to expose her skin openly in front of boys!" he scolded, still blushing.

_"This isn't the 1900's, IDIOT."_

The twins pointed behind him.

Turning, he came face to face with you and Haruhi glaring full-on.

Your body was turned to the side slightly, as you glared by jerking your head toward the perverted blonde.

Thank god for him, we were interrupted.

"-Rai-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny sang, breaking the tension.

You weren't paying attention- but again, unknown to you- Tamaki's soul was floating right away from him from shock and fear of his daughters' wrath.

"Lets go play, Rai-chan! They have a current pool over there." he squealed, tugging on your arm.

You felt a sweatdrop roll down your temple, as you looked back at the lolita.

"..Uhm, that's okay Hunny-sempai." you smiled nervously, managing to make it believable.

He tilted his head a bit to Haruhi.

"You?" he asked cutely.

"No, I'm not swimming today." she answered simply.

"-But hey, I just noticed." you began, eyeing his pink floaty.

"Can _you _swim Hunny?" you asked, scratching your cheek lightly.

He grinned, shaking his head a bit before spinning away from you, holding his floaty up.

"Nope. Just looks cuter this way!" he exclaimed in a cheer, skipping off.

You tilted your head this time, chuckling faintly.

"I get it. It's because of that Bunny pattern."

"Sweet and innocent." Hikaru and Kaoru added, sliding besides you.

You smiled back at them, placing your hands on your hips.

"Totally." you agreed, holding up a thumb to them.

They grinned and blushed lightly.

"-_Tepid! Quite Tepid!" _

That voice.

You despised it.

The three of you cringed, eyes widening.

-_Where is that motor not hooked up?!-_

Haruhi's head darted back and forth.

"Renge-chan?" she called.

You hunched your shoulders again.

"I wish it wasn't..."

But, of course, it was, and the all re-known otaku rolled up from beneath one of the bigger cabanas.

She was wearing a plastered on grin as she held a bright purple umbrella above her big head.

"Thats quite a getup." Hikaru mused.

"Whats that pattern on your belly?" Kaoru questioned blankly.

"You mean you don't know?" she answered.

Like it was suppose to be so obvious...

"-I'm cosplaying." she finished, all while closing her eyes and pointing to the sky proudly.

"Who are you?" you asked, in a long annoyed sigh.

"_La-La_." she answered, waving her hand and gesturing to herself.

"La-La? The... manga magazine thing?" Ren dragged out, quirking a brow.

_"~A dream risen from the abyss, those blue eyes-"_

As she continued to rant on about manga and otaku dress-up games- or whatever- Kaoru tapped your shoulder.

"So, why'd you decide to cut your hair, Rai-chan?" he questioned politely.

"-Yeah I've been wondering the same." Hikaru put in.

Grabbing a strand of your locks, you examined it.

"Well, it had been bothering me- so- I got it cut shorter- it was always getting snagged on stuff."

"-_Lighting up young men's faces! That tone of voice!"_

Glancing back at Renge, you continued.

"I don't know, I didn't really care if it looked better the other way."

"It looks really cute!" they both blurted out in unison, brightly blushing.

You felt a bit of heat rise to your peach cheeks- but of course- the otaku was still talking.

_"See! I'm Kisaragi Quon!"_ she ended, throwing her arm out.

All of you turned back to her, sweatdropping.

"We can't tell." you three retaliated boredly.

"We can't tell that at all." Haruhi, Ren, and Tamaki reprised.

While the twins and Blondie huddled off- you and your two partners in crime were left pointlessly watching Renge make dumb poses.

**-Hikaru's POV-**

_Both you and Kaoru pulled Boss over to question._

_"Hey, sir, are you sure it's okay for a girl to be dressed up like that?" _

_"That might be okay.." he pondered._

_"-Why?"_

_He placed a finger to his chin, deep in thought._

_"..Maybe because it's cosplay?"_

_-You don't sound very sure about that..- You snarled mentally, arching your brows a bit._

_-..She doesn't belong to you...-_

**-Your POV-**

The orange haired otaku stealthily walked closer to you.

"Heyo! Little Rai-chan~" she bellowed.

A vein came to your temple.

"Why are you wearing that cloth? Don't you want to impress those twins?" she asked eagerly, her brows dancing.

Your face burned, but you puffed out your cheeks.

"NO." you answered harshly, arching your eyebrows.

She easily ignored you, snatching your arm and pulling you closer.

"You're at a water resort! You should use this time to wear a cute bikini and flaunt it! They'll both surely compete _even_ _more _over you!" she squealed.

Suddenly she pulled your shirt up- showing off your bright blue bikini.

Haruhi and Ren's eyes broadened- as did yours.

"H-HEY! What are you doing!?" you yelled, trying to pull it back down as quickly as possible.

You could feel the twins eyes on you, as for everyone else in the Host Club.

You blushed like mad, fixing the rest of your top, your mouth forming a straight line as your body went numb- all of your blood seemingly having flowed the wrong direction and to your face.

Renge backed off, smiling.

"Fine, fine. As you wish- but covering up won't do you any justice!" she sang.

You balled your hands into fists.

"-_I'm going to rip her head off... and drown it in that wave pool!"_

**-Kaoru's POV-**

You glanced back at your scarlet haired friend, just as you finished up with Tamaki.

Raising your brows, you saw Renge slide over to her.

The otaku manager whispered something unable for you to make out.

Then, unexpectedly- she hitched up Raiden's top- exposing her light blue bikini.

You felt yours and Hikaru's eyes widen as big as saucers, as your cheeks burned like nothing you've ever felt before.

It was like your face was about to burn right off- she looked...

_-S-So- c-cute!-_

Her face had quickly turned nearly as red as her shoulder length hair.

You weren't trying to be perverted- but you couldn't help but blush like hell.

Attempting to compose yourself, you blinked rapidly and looked back to your twin.

His face was probably even redder than yours!

Slapping his shoulder lightly, you coughed.

Tearing his eyes away from her, your blushes dialed down ever so slightly.

You both shut your eyes moving your heads downward, each scratching the backs of your necks.

"Fine, fine. As you wish- but covering up won't do you any justice!" Renge called back to Raiden.

"-In any case, your understanding of Haninozuka-sempai is lukewarm!" she continued as if she hadn't done anything wrong, her arms were crossed dynamically.

She pointed at all of you- whom all flinched- retaliating from the previous event.

"-Takashi!" Hunny yelled cutely, blatantly unaware.

He leaped into the current pool leaving behind a giant splash.

He giggled, waving at Mori while floating with the stream.

"H-how do you mean?" Haruhi spoke, being the first to fully recover.

"It's just like he got done saying." she explained, holding up a finger.

_... Just looks_ _cuter this way!_

"-I do not see that as being cute and innocent!" Renge spat, pointing an accusing finger at us.

"Indeed it isn't..." Kyoya intercepted, pushing up his frames.

"-Place a subject at the end of the sentence, and you'll see."

Everybody put their own index finger and thumb to their chins...

_Just looks cuter this way..._

_!_

_..Don't I?_

_"HE PLANNED THAT?!" _

"That's Haninozuka-sempai for you. Apparently, he felt threatened in his position as the 'Little Boy' type from the last episode, so he seems to be taking steps to fortify himself."

The platform beneath her began to deplete. That is until Raiden snapped.

"I'LL _DE_-FORTIFY _YOU!_ COME BACK HERE OTAKU GIRL!" she seethed.

She was not standing with letting her go so easily after that little spectacle she'd just ran off with.

By reflex, you and Hikaru grabbed onto to her, holding her back- before she could kill the escaping Lady Manager.

-You both knew she could.

And she meant it. She wanted to kill her.

"-I've got to give him more credit. He is quite deep!" she finished, her waving hand soon disappearing underneath the sand, ground locking back in place.

Raiden went limp, heaving in a gallon of air.

You glanced up to her face, which was slightly pink now, still staring heatedly at the place where Renge escaped to.

Staring at her you failed to notice you (and Hikaru) were still latched onto her torso.

Up to the point her eyes broadened slightly, seeing her blink towards you then to your brother- almost fazed- you released her from your grip.

Hikaru doing the same, he scratched his cheek subconsciously.

"-Look over here everyone!"

Hunny-sempai waved, sitting on Mori's back as he swam against the current.

"Look! Even as fast as we're swimming, we never move forward from the same place~!"

Raiden looked over, breaking away from you and stepping forward hastily, as he rubbed her cheeks to rub away the pink tint.

Snapping out of it a moment later, the two of you glanced at the Boss.

You smirked.

Suddenly pumping up a water gun- Hikaru squirted Tamaki's face with a load of water.

"Bulls-eye!" you personally grinned.

"Sir, lets play! Water-gun battle!" You took a few steps forward.

"Me and Kaoru on a team against you!" Hikaru hollered.

"If you get hit in the face, you lose, and there's a penalty game.~"

_"Hmpf_. Who'd want to play along with a childish game like that?" he replied, patting his face with a beach towel.

You two's eyes glinted.

"Rai-chan! Let's get married right now~" you sang in sync.

-_Wouldn't that be nice?- _you thought silently.

"We'll have our honeymoon in Atami!" you blustered, swaying her back and forth between the both of you.

As suspected- he immediately started pumping another water gun, veening.

"You think anyone is going to let innocent Raiden marry _you _guys!?" he ranted.

Raiden sighed heavily, eyes down cast solidly as she refused to look at any of you three.

_"Have you already forgotten that I helped pull those pranks on you?"_ she muttered.

The blond glared back at you with a determined look- well- you and Hikaru.

"-Daddy will _NOT_ allow it!" he barked aiming his weapon.

You high-fived your brother sprinting off and ready for battle.

**-Your POV-**

Grunting, you walked off, going to sit with Haruhi.

"Hey, how are you doing, sir?" you said playfully, grabbing two water bottles from the ice chest.

"Alright Rai-chan. Though I'd rather be home studying..."

You sweatdropped.

"-Right. That still worries me Haru-chan." you held out a bottle to her.

She blinked at it, but silently held up her glass.

"Oh." you chuckled.

Mori made his way over, lightly tapping his head to get any extra water out.

You and Haruhi blinked up at him, then down to Hunny, who was now swimming against the current by himself.

"Taking a break?" Haruhi asked.

"-Here, think fast." you ordered, tossing a water bottle to him.

He easily caught it, twisting the cap open.

"Thanks."

You closed your eyes and saluted- turning back to watch the squirt battle.

Devils against Blondie.

Currently, the twins were pelting out several rays of water toward the blonde, as he ran forward.

"Take this! _Surefire sideways-leaping beam!"_ he shouted, leaping through the air.

But before he could shoot- he got soaked- hit straight in the face.

"GWAH!" he screeched, falling to the ground- _coincidentally _landing on a banana peel.

As he tripped _several times,_ he finally smashed into a giant tiki pole.

You flinched, then following the trail of water to the shooter.

It so happened to be your big brother- standing there- with a bored expression.

Oh Ren.

He dropped the water blaster to his side, taking a deep breath through his nose, shutting his eyes.

"Good shot!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kaoru added, both giving a double-thumbs up.

"Don't mention it." he replied dryly, chucking the toy to Kaoru.

They grinned, spinning to you.

"Wanna play Rai-chan?" they called, cupping their hands over their mouths.

Out of nowhere- you snatched up two mini water guns- shooting them both in the face a few times.

Their eyes broadened slightly, water dripping down their light faces.

"You're out!" you called playfully, smirking and spinning the small handguns on your fingers.

Mori tensed, suddenly looking alert.

"...Huh?" you blinked in confusion as Mori dropped the bottle.

You followed where he was looking.

It was Hunny-sempai, staring wide-eyed at a giant wave over taking the current pool.

"EH..?" he squeaked.

Everybody jumped as the water over-took the small blonde lolita.

"Mitsukuni!"

"-Hunny-sempai!"

You, Haruhi, and Mori stood and ran toward the current.

_His name echoed, as you all ran towards the pool._

Mori unfortunately tripped on- _another- _banana peel, skidding across the sand.

"WAIT!"

"HOLD ON!"

Suddenly you felt two hands grasp your shoulders, flat-out pulling you back.

You blinked in shock, looking over you shoulder only to see Hikaru and Kaoru wearing worried, and slightly panicked looks.

"You can't just jump in there, baka." Hikaru barked.

"-The current is still going strong." Kaoru added, a sense of harshness in his voice.

"You could still get pulled in, _Raiden."_ they finished together, slowly releasing their holds.

Your eyes widened at the thought just seeing a friend in danger cleared your mind of any common sense... you even forgot about-

-_Wait, Raiden? They never call me that anymore.. they've never even called me that...-_

"Guys, we're going after Hunny-sempai!" Tamaki suddenly declared, raising a finger, cutting you from your thoughts in short order.

You snapped your head to the blonde, not seeing Ren's eyes dart between Haruhi and Tamaki.

"-This pool is the shortest way!" Blondie shouted, pointing in it's direction.

Nevertheless, everyone regained their composures from the previous events, and stood strait.

"CHARGE!"

All of you began to split toward the path of the current pool.

You faintly heard your well-known glasses character speak.

"_Oh, wait that way is-_"

Your eyes broadened- cranking your head backwards still running.

"What?!" you called, carelessly running.

_"AHH!"_

You blinked, turning back only to smash into Hikaru.

"Oof!"

_"THERE ARE ALLIGATORS SWIMMING IN THERE!"_ the rest of the group screamed, starting to dash away.

Kaoru quickly grabbed both of your arms, dragging you two along.

Once everybody settled down again, you all panted, holding onto your knees.

"O-okay, that pool is out." Blondie huffed.

"Let's take this route!" he yelled just as enthusiastically, now pointing another way.

As you all stood up strait, the stampede began again.

Which came to a speedy hault coming face to face with MORE alligators.

"They're here too!" the twins screeched, sprinting off.

"And here!" you and Ren warned, grabbing each others hands, bolting.

Once again, everyone regrouped, wheezing, now totally out of breath.

"Why are there alligators here?" Ren questioned.

"-Everywhere?" you heaved, standing next to him.

"Those pools are the tropical animal area." Kyoya explained simply, sketching out in his little 'Death Note'.

"I guess it _is _dangerous to let the alligators run loose."

You tilted your head tiredly to the Shadow King, still hunched over.

"_No kidding._" you retorted sarcastically, glaring slightly.

"Although, it's the current pool's switch location that's the problem here." he ignored you, placing the pen to his chin.

"I'll have to speak with the designers."

Flipping his notebook closed, he smiled.

"I have to thank you. I've gotten some good data here."

Every one of you twitched.

"FOR WHAT!?" the group demanded- well- apart from Mori.

...

"This is Tropical Aqua Garden's area map."

"-This is our present location." Kyoya clarified, gesturing to a place on the map.

"To get to this location, where I predict Hunny-sempai got carried off to, we will need to go through the jungle area in the southern block."

He ran the pen across the map, indicating the route.

"That is a range of about 800 meters."

Haruhi raised a brow.

"There seem to be a lot of indeterminate areas in this jungle along our way.." she uttered.

You gazed over her shoulder, without much effort being taller than her, scanning the path. (You're 5'5- 3 inches taller than Haruhi)

"Those are zones that are still under development."

You glanced at your brother unsurely.

"Then there could be things in there..." Ren began.

"Even more dangerous..." you added flatly.

"-Than alligators." the Hitachiins finished off, pointing at the seemingly _deadly _route through the jungle.

Unfortunately, this only made Blondie even _more_ determined.

"Alright! This is a survival mission!" he howled, balling his fists.

"We have to safely penetrate this jungle area and rescue Hunny-sempai!"

...

You guys were now waltzing through the "jungle" of the Ootori resort. Turned out not to be as relaxing as you may think.

"This has_ all_ but become a real jungle in here."

"I've been hearing a bunch or weird animal calls.." you muttered, blankly.

"These animal voices.." Hikaru dragged.

"Couldn't be the real thing, right?" Kaoru interrogated.

"I'm not too sure. In all the work we do, we tend to be _authenticity-oriented._" Kyoya answered coolly.

You flickered your eyes to the monotone that seemed to be closest to the small Lolita-boy.

-_Heh, silent as per usual. He doesn't even seem that flustered or worried at the moment. But I'm sure that he's worried somehow.. in a situation like-_

_THUD._

_It was the banana peel. Promise.  
_

Yep, Mori-sempai was face down (due to a banana peel) on the hard. cold. ground.

They gasped.

"Mori-sempai is acting as clumsy as you, Boss." the twins put out.

"What?!"

As that went on, Mori slowly sat up, throwing the peel off his face.

-_Yeah.. situations' definitely effecting the guy...-_

*_RUMBLE*_

Your eyes widened, as you shuddered and gazed up to stare at the sky.

"H-Hah..?"

"Whoops. Looks like its squall time." Kyoya stated, glancing at his watch.

-_S-squall time!? As in... r-rain?-_

Sure enough, the place started pouring.

You flinched, long shivers running up your spine as your shoulders tensed.

The twins looked to you, slightly concerned.

"You okay, Rai-chan-"

"EH!" you screamed softly, as you zipped under the nearest cabana roof.

Ren sprinted after you, staying close.

Plopping down on one of the benches- you let out a heavy mushroom sigh.

Water droplets slipped from your bangs.

Ren took his place aside you, placing a warm hand upon yours.

The Hitachiins raced after you, halting in front of you.

"What happened?"

You went blank, blinking up to them, hitching up a wavering smirk.

"Nothing! Just wasn't expecting that."

They didn't seem totally convinced.

Haruhi sat beside Ren, looking forward at Mori, standing and staring off into the distance.. or.. you know: the fake rain.

"Mori-sempai is awfully close to Hunny-sempai, isn't he?" she thought aloud.

"Are they childhood friends or something?"

The twins answered.

_"Those two-"_

_"-Are cousins."_

Your trio was shocked.

"...What..?"

"They're... related?"

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations." Kyoya disclosed calmly, fixing his glasses as a drop of clear rain slipped from the shining rims.

"Although, two generations ago, they became relatives by marriage and their families' _master-servant _relationship, has long since faded away."

You eyed the Morinozuka.

Kyoya continued.

"Even so, Mori-sempai has always accompanied Hunny-sempai."

"It must get his blood going." Blondie suddenly put in.

"The blood of the vassals of yore, which flows through Mori-sempai." he spoke, as if making logical sense of it.

The twins Hikaru and Kaoru, blew their noses into individual tissues, anime crying.

"What a great story~!"

"I'm touched~!"

"That's what you call a great story?" Haru-chan pondered.

"That last part didn't even make sense, Blondie." you sighed.

Looking back to the currently distant host club member, you gathered your thoughts about all this.

-_Blood going? Thats a stupid theory. Maybe he just cares a lot about his cousin for crying out loud! No matter what... this is clearly making a pretty large impact on him.-_

Not realizing it, you walked towards him, placing your palm on his arm.

"Hey... it'll be alright. Hunny-sempai will be safe, I'm sure of it. He's a tough little guy you know." you reassured, smiling softly.

"And you know.. this place is loaded with banana trees, so, if he does get hungry, he'll have plenty to munch on till' we find him!" you chuckled.

"Hey, now.." the twins echoed.

"How is he gonna respond to that?" Tamaki wondered openly. All three of them leaning in.

Ren watched in silence, smiling a bit to himself as to how nice you were being right now.

Neverminding, them, Mori put a hand on your head, _actually _smiling.

You raised a brow, in confusion.

"Yeah." was all he said, but you grinned nevertheless.

"Right!" you bellowed, jerking up both your thumbs.

"-D-don't tell me Mori-sempai is out for my spot as Rai-chan's daddy, too!" Tamaki aimlessly ranted.

You arched your brows this time, putting on a blank face.

Ren suddenly walked up behind him.

-_SMACK._

You chuckled again, covering your lips with your free hand, watching the Blonde do a face plant onto the floor of the cabana, being single-handedly struck on the head.

By your one and only brother.~

Ren lowered his hand to his side, other one resting on his hip, eyes closed in annoyance.

Tamaki slowly recovered, rising up from the floor, anime crying like the Drama _King_ he was.

"Why is my so-"

"-Don't even think about it Suoh."

(He was going to say "_son_")

"Good job, Ren!" the twins called, cupping their mouths.

_-How Deja vu.-_

"And Boss, nobody would want that position in the first place." they grinned.

You raised your brows once again, secretly smirking to yourself.

"WHY NOT!?" he shouted.

"Because it's just a silly _in-law _position." the duo said slyly, sticking their tongues out.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING _SILLY IN-LAW!?_" he fumed.

"Nyaa! Silly In-law!" they mocked.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"Would you guys just stop already!?" Ren muttered harshly, trying to break them apart.

You simply blinked again, jolting, as you realized it had stopped pouring.

"Haru-chan?"

Following after your brunette friend, she had began to walk off.

"Mori-sempai! It's not that way." she called.

"Huh? Oh." you uttered quietly, seeing he was sneaking off.

Did he have some type of lead or something?

He turned to you girls.

"Hunny-sempai isn't this way!" Haruhi repeated, jogging after him.

"-No, he's this way." he stated. Rock solid natural instincts right there.

You blinked in surprise as you waited a moment before following after him and passing the short brunette.

Haruhi reached out for you.

"Hey, w-wait! It's not safe to go alone!" she warned.

You glanced at the floor, easily dodging and hopping over the wild life lurking in the jungle weeds.

As you flicked a small bug off your leg, you stopped, hearing Haruhi yelp.

Spinning around on your heel, you stared at Haruhi blankly, whom was holding onto a tree for dear life trying not to slip into the lake.

"Haru-chan," you uttered, simply grabbing onto the middle of her arm and helping her back onto solid jungle floor.

She heaved out a sigh of relief, slightly tumbling forward landing in your arms.

You looked down at her in worry.

"Maybe you should head back and tell the other-" you cut yourself off, seeing her get scooped up and off the ground by Mori.

"-Well. That works too!" you grinned, walking ahead a bit.

"Lead the way, Mori-sempai." you gestured forward, bowing and throwing you arm forward, smiling a little.

**-Kyoya's POV-**

Snapping your phone open, you placed it to your ear ignoring Ren and the three idiots behind you.

"_Nyaa! Silly In-law!"_

"Yeah. It's me. Oh, we've got a somewhat troubling situation," you spoke flatly.

_"What did you just call me?!"_

After quickly describing Hunny-sempai to the elite forces, you hung up.

_"...Would you guys stop that, please?"_

"Yeah, okay, at once, please." Snapping the cell shut, you turned to face them.

"My family's private police force is going to send in a search team."

_"Silly In-law! Silly In-law!"_

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

_"Stop acting the fool, you idiots." _Ren added again, face palming.

"_How many times are you going to say it!?"_

You weren't exactly doing anything about it, until you finally noticed something.

"Hey, where's Mori-sempai, Raiden, and Haruhi..?" you pondered, glancing around the area.

They all paled, freezing as rain individually poured atop their heads.

_"What?!"_

**-Your POV-**

Strolling alongside Mori and Haruhi (who was still being carried) you sighed, putting your hands behind your head.

Closing your eyes, you decided to ask something you'd been wondering.

"So, Mori-sempai... where exactly is-"

Your eyes snapped open. You sensed something for sure.

"_Target Confirmed!" _a mega phone chimed.

All of a sudden a dozen guards surrounded you three: _armed._

_-What's going on?!- _

Your freaked, standing your ground.

Two of the guards nodded to each other, then aiming their weapons, _real ones._

You spread your feet, narrowing your eyes.

"Are you _crazy?"_

They blew off your comment, starting to come forward, blabbering elite madness.

"Target confirmed. The target has been captured by a suspicious man. He seems to have also taken another small girl hostage."

_"Now taking subject into custody."_

You flinched, lightning going through your spine.

"SMALL HOSTAGE!?" you screamed, fuming at the thought of being thought of as some damsel in distress.

"You there! Let the boy and the girl go." they ordered.

"Or we'll have to resort to force."

Haruhi jumped in his arms.

"Oi! Hold on! Hey-!" she yelled.

One of them attempted to yank her arm to retrieve her from the "_suspicious_" figure.

Luckily, Mori quickly reacted by punching the unlucky sap a good ten feet back.

You smirked, bending your knees slightly, getting ready for someone to come at you.

"The target is resisting! Get ready to fire warning shots!"

You huffed sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

"_Takashi, Rai-chan, Haru-chan! Move!" _a familiar little voice hollered from above.

Swinging in on a vine, Hunny-sempai full on kicked one right smack in the face; spinning and landing expertly on his knee.

You tilted your head, lowering your guard for a moment.

-_Hunny's definitely tougher than I thought..Hah. "Tough little guy" I said..? More like "Bad ass little shota."-  
_

"What do you think you're doing pipsqueak!?"

"No matter, get this one too!"

You glared at those two, leaping up, punching the first in the back then kicking out the others legs from under him.

They both landed face first, swallowing dirt,.

_Dead._

Just kidding! _Unconscious._

You playfully winked at Hunny, beaming.

"Mind if I lend a hand Hunny-sempai?"

He grinned cutely, giggling and simply nodding.

That was all you needed.

Hunny ended up taking the left side, flipping each one flat on their backs.

-You on the other hand decided to use a bit more of your range.

You started with a Gogoplata, only until the man passed out of course.

You rolled to put one of them in a stealthy ankle lock, angling him to point his loaded gun at one or two of the others, scaring them off.

You kneed the stragglers in the gut, creating a small domino effect with one of them before using the 'Kimura' on the last man (assumingly the leader of the squad) to possibly crack a little bone.

Nothing major.

And trust _me_... you were holding back.

"Don't go being so reckless." Hunny ordered: to the guards of course.

"Picking on my friends is a no-no." he warned, waving his finger back and forth.

You spun to Haruhi.

She was staring at you and Hunny in awe and_ shock._

You leaned back on your heel a little, raising your brows and puffing out your cheeks.

"What? You know I took lessons."

Haruhi blinked, relaxing.

"Yeah, I know, but, when did you learn.." she wiggled her finger towards the unconscious forces.

"-All that?" you answered for her, glancing back and jerking out your thumb.

"There's a lot you can learn in a year Haru-chan."

"-Haruhi!"

"Rai-chan!~"

Both of you blinked, seeing the rest of the wandering group running up to you guys.

Of course, Tamaki glomped Haruhi.

I guess you didn't really mind anymore... but hugging is _it._

Watching Haruhi stand there blankly, you failed to notice the three figures approaching you.

"Heads up sis!" you heard Ren call, jogging past you, sparing a quick hug.

"Hey, where are you goin- UWAH!"

"-Rai-chan!" the Hitachiins chimed, hugging you running at full speed, ultimately ending in all of you toppling over.

"Ai !" you winced under their pressure.

You landed on the bottom with both the twins hovering above you, holding themselves up with their hands on either side of you.

The three of you just stared at each other for a moment, smiling until reality finally settled in.

Concealing your blush, you shifted your gaze to the side.

"Oi.. could you get off?"

They blushed like mad, Kaoru was the first to get up, offering Hikaru a hand.

The older Hitachiin took a hold, while also tugging you up off the floor with him.

All of you laughed.

"Hey.."

"Hunny-sempai?" they questioned, just noticing the whole search had already came to an end.

"Oh, Hika-chan, Kao-chan!~" Hunny waved happily.

Ren slid over, wrapping his right arm around your slender shoulders, leaning on you like always.

As the twins kneeled down to the knocked out men twitching on the floor, they poked them.

"Dunno what happened here..."

"But they all seem okay."

"Well, Hunny-sempai was the one to do this right?"

"-With the help of Rai-chan!~" Hunny rang, hopping onto your back, a small blush resting on his chubby cheeks.

"HUH!?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd kick your asses if you two ever fought again." you replied bluntly.

They stood up, suddenly standing right in your face.

"..Can I help you?"

"How did you..?" they trailed off, flickering to the knock outs.

"According to my research... she started taking MMA classes in 5th grade." Kyoya answered.

"I've learned a few things lately too." you added, tilting your head to the glasses.

"How did you know-"

"MIXED MARTIAL ARTS!?" they screamed, chopping you short.

You flinched ever so slightly.

"Yes, Yes. No big deal-" You waved your hand dismissively.

"What I really want to know is how Hunny-sempai became a master at fighting."

You put your forefinger and thumb to your chin as if you were deep in thought, gazing upwards.

"Hm?"

"You don't know?"

Dropping your hand and shaking your head, they continued.

"The Haninozukas have been famous for their martial arts for generations."

"They've instructed not just the police and the SDF, but overseas military forces as well."

"In particular, Hunny-sempai has been called the 'dreadnaught' of the Haninozuka family," Ootori continued.

"For as long as its been around and by the time he was in Middle School, he was the national champion in both karate and judo."

Hunny smiled softly then opened his mouth to giggle a little.. he seemed just like how he was in the host club.

But now I think we all know the true meaning of "Don't judge a book by it's cover" huh?

"Incidentally, Mori-sempai also became the national champion in kendo when he was in Middle School."

Haruhi was officially dumbfounded on all this information.

"Oi, Hunny-sempai, what are you doing here by the way?" Kaoru asked.

Hunny grinned, holding up his index finger.

"You know what? I reached the end of the current pool, so I went looking for everyone!"

_"We humbly apologize!"_

It seemed the guards had finally recovered enough to speak out...

"I am a second generation at the Ishizuka dojo!" a guard pleaded, bowing down like all the others.

"I am a student at the Todoroki dojo!"

"I'm from the Otake dojo!"

"We are forever in your debts!" they chorused.

"Is that so?" Hunny retorted, standing over them.

"Yes sir! We're so sorry! We were completely unaware that we were looking for Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sama, and have committed a terrible offense!"

"A-although, accidental though it may have been, my dojo will take pride in the day that I was able to engage you, Mitsukuni-sama! For generations to come!"

"_Ahem_, aren't you forgetting someone?" Kyoya intercepted.

"Huh?" Everyone one of them looked up, still bowing on their knees.

"Does the name, _Akane_ ring a bell?"

They froze, shifting their gazes over to you once more.

Your eyes rounded.

"_No way." _one whispered.

They bowed completely once more, starting to sweat again.

"We're sorry Akane-sama!"

"...Akane-_sama?" _

The strange title rolled off your tongue strangely... it wasn't right in your ears.

"Yes of course! We were so clueless not to recognize the new young face of Mixed Martial Arts!"

"Oh.._ that."_

"We are all honoured to have encountered Haninozuka-sama and Akane-sama in one day!"

"Champions of Karate, Judo, and MMA!"

You sweatdropped, leaning off of your brother to rub the back of your head.

"No, no. No need for that. It's not like I have a world re-known rep or anything.."

"On the contrary." Kyoya intruded- _again- _holding up a poster.

...H-How did he even get one of those?!

You closed your eyes, deadpanning like no other.

"I thought I told them to stop putting those up everywhere..."

The poster was of you, hair tied up in a tight pony tail, wearing a black and white sports bra, fit black shorts, and crimson fingerless gloves, holding up a belt.

Classic MMA attire.

Facepalming, you peeked through your fingers.

"Don't mention it, kay?"

One benefit of having an overwhelming female population at Ouran was the fact that the girls didn't watch (or care) about MMA or fighting...

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Haruhi nodded, still shocked a little.

Hunny hugged you tightly.

"Hehe! Good job Rai-chan! Now we can all train together!" he cheered happily, jumping off of you to skip over to Mori.

"Oh, and Takashi, you did very well in protecting Haru-chan!" he sang, pulling his hand down to pat his head.

You all smiled warmly at the scene.

"You didn't get lonesome without me around, right?"

"..I wouldn't say that." Mori answered, calmly looking away.

...

You and the group were all walking calmly along the Ootori resort, hands behind heads, completely relaxed now..

The sun was just about setting, casting an orange glow over the sky.

"Hey, what do you think we should do for the rest of the day?" Kaoru asked, directed to everybody.

"The day? I'm pretty sure its already past noon.." you said unsurely, still walking.

"Yeah.. true." Kaoru trailed, looking back to you.

"Hey," Hikaru cranked his head back, mirroring his twin.

You both glanced at him.

"Why don't we all go over to our house?" he said excitedly, flashing his teeth.

"You don't really think my daughters would want to do that-"

You shot down Tamaki as you grinned back at the twins half-heartedly.

"I kinda have a feeling I don't got a choice.. do I?"

They smirked cheerfully.

"And I think it'd be good for you to see another mansion asides from mine, Haru-chan!" you chimed, slowing your pace to match hers.

"I guess. There's no harm spending the rest of the day with everyone since we already spent the entire day together."

Slinging your arm around her small shoulders, you laughed.

"Well then, its settled!" the Hitachiin's chorused, throwing up one hand each.

Pulling your brother to your side, you intertwined all of your arms. (You, Haruhi, and Ren)

"Its better than getting kidnapped.. and being _forced _to go somewhere." you muttered, smirking a bit at your brunette friend.

"That. I can agree on."

"This should be fun! Right, Takashi?" Hunny asked cutely, riding on Mori's shoulders.

"Hn." Mori _"said"_ nodding.

"If my dear Haruhi and her sister are going, then I must go too!" Blondie uttered proudly.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, I'm coming too." Kyoya answered boredly.

You chuckled.

-_M-Mommy?! Pff.. hue hue.. who the heck came up with that?-_

...

..._Time minutes later: At the Hitachiin household..._ _  
_

As you finally jumped out of the limousine, you looked ahead to take in the large building.

"Wow.. I can't tell if its bigger than our house or not.." you thought out loud.

"You mean your mansion, Rai-chan?" Haruhi added.

"Yeah.." you scratched the back of your head, stepping into the house.

"Welcome back, masters!" the demon maids greeted at the door, popping out from behind the open doors.

"Hello, Akane and Fujioka-sama." they said, eyes glinting.

Your eye twitched.

Stealthily walking- excuse me- speed walking past them- you moved to the living room.

_-I know how you really are..-_

You all ended up in the main living room, casual, yet still spacious and fancy.

Plopping down on the white couch, you let out a heavy sigh.

"What should we do now?"

"I say we play,"

"Tengoku no 7-funkan!~" the red heads suggested, grinning as always.

Your eyes were closed, not realizing how exhausted you really were.

-_Wait! Did they say?- _

Winking your right eye open, you sat up.

"...Seven minutes in heaven?" you questioned meekly.

"Yeah!"

"Okay!" Hunny rang, sitting aside Mori, suddenly holding Usa-chan.

"If I must.." Kyoya said flatly.

"But that means my Haruhi has chance of going in with _any _of you!" Tamaki ranted.

"Including you Boss." Hikaru cut in.

Blondie blushed, sitting down again.

"But wait.. there are only two girls here. Won't that be sorta uneven odds?" you asked, raising a brow.

"Thats what makes it interesting! And we'll make it so every name can be re-chosen, after every turn we put the names back in." Kaoru explained.

"We're all friends here anyways."

In the end everybody agreed.

Everyone got a post-it to write their names on.

_It went like this:_

_Rai-chan :P_

_Ren ;)_

_Haruhi_

_King~!_

_Kyoya_

_Mori_

_Devil #1 :D_

_Devil #2 XP_

_Hunny ^~^_

"Okay! So who's first?" The twins called, holding up a velvet hat filled with the names.

"Takashi!" Hunny volunteered, waving his hand frantically.

"Here ya go, Mori-sempai.~"

Pulling out a card, he simply handed it back to Kaoru.

He snickered, showing it to Hikaru.

"Oi! Shadow King! You're up!" they mocked, pointing at the closet.

At least it was a big closet.

He sighed, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, standing.

"Fine. _At least I won't be stuck in a closet with any of you three morons.._"

He muttered that last part.

Sliding the doors closed, Kaoru set the timer on his watch.

"Soo, what say we play the which one is Hikaru Game!" they called, turning to you.

You lowered your head slightly, grimacing at them.

But being too worn out to decline, you sighed and yawned, nodding once.

Not like you had anything better to do at the moment.

"But here's the catch! You can't look!" they rang, grinning and pulling out a white blindfold.

You pursed you lips, snatching the cloth, tying it yourself.

"Go ahead." you said, waving your hands to go on.

Shuffling ensued, as they tapped your shoulders.

"Ready~"

"Which one is Hikaru?-"

Lunging forward, you slapped both your hands on each of their faces.

"Say that again please." you ordered.

"Which one is Hikaru?" they recited again, happily chuckling again.

Shifting your hand to the left one's shoulder you answered.

"Hikaru-"

Patting the others arm you let out a small whistle.

"Kaoru."

You felt them flinch slightly.

"..How did you?"

Pointing blindly towards where you think Hikaru was still standing (which he wasn't) you answered.

"Little Devil #1 smirks more when he talks.. I think. And your voices are different."

Moving up toward the blindfold you touched your head.

"I'm taking this off now."

Easily slipping it off, you looked up at them.

They flushed, then closed their eyes to smile sheepishly.

"We'll never be able to get you to guess wrong!" they pouted, linking arms.

"Who said anything about guessing?" you retaliated, sticking out your tongue.

_*BEEP*_

"Oh, its about time to-"

Just then the doors slid open, the cool and silent ones stepping out.

"Where'd you get that clipboard from?" Haruhi asked curiously, eyeing the board 'glasses' now held.

"I had this when I went in."

-_No you didn't...-_

"Did you? But, then, how could you even see in there-"

Kyoya interrupted, swinging a mini flashlight on his finger.

"Ah."

"Haru-chan's next!" you suggested.

Kaoru followed, holding the hat to her.

She blinked, before plucking out a card.. or paper.. I mean post-it... Whatever.. you know what I mean.)

You could've sworn you saw red grace her cheeks, but you were too tired to think anything of it.

Handing the card back, Kaoru spun round.

"Ren, you're in!" he signalled toward the closet.

He stood up, you not being able to see his face.

**-Ren's POV-**

Stepping into the large closet, Haruhi followed close behind.

Once the doors closed, you heard Hikaru shout,

"You know the drill! Seven minutes!"

You breathed deeply, turning to face your friend.

"Soo." she started.

"What do you wanna do?" you asked cautiously.

You faintly saw her shrug her shoulders in response.

-_..Should I tell her? No...-_

Placing a palm on your temple, you closed your eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

Blushing a little (though she couldn't see it) you set your hand back to your side.

"Yeah.. I'm just tired, from everything that went on today."

She chuckled faintly, sitting down beside you.

"Well I guess we can just relax until seven minutes is up then." she said happily, patting the floor beside her.

Biting your lip, you smiled, sitting down next to your old friend.

Little did you know, she was more tired then you thought, soon finding out as you felt her weight shift.

**-Your POV-**

_Yawn._

Throwing your head back you thought about some things... about your brother and Haruhi.

...

_"Something the matter, brother?" _

_"..Its nothing." he flashed you a smile, before locking his eyes back strait forward._

_You looked at him uneasily, your lips curving down ever so slightly._

...

_"Wanna go check up on Haruhi..? I don't want to leave her alone with the blonde too long."_

_The smile on your face wavered for a moment, when you noticed something._

_Blinking, confused, you scanned your brother's face._

_You could have sworn, Ren's face fell slightly at the mention of Tamaki for some reason..._

-_Does he have a problem with the blonde or something? ...But...who doesn't..? Urusai...-_

...

Those small events had been troubling you.. but-

_*BEEP*_

Snapping out of your thoughts, you sat up hastily.

"Times up?" you stated, getting up to open the doors.

Grasping the handle, you couldn't even hear them talking on the other side.

As light filled the closet your eyes adjusted.

Then you giggled.

Haruhi was leaning on Ren, practically knocked out. Probably from all the running.

Ren looked peaceful, resting his head on top of Haruhi's.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyheads!" you hollered, shaking both of their shoulders.

Watching in amusement, they jolted away from each other, startled.

"You know there's a quieter way to wake people up right, Rai-chan?" Haruhi scratched her head a bit.

"I know. But you're not _suppose_ _to _be sleeping while playing a game. _Tsk Tsk_."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, standing up along with your twin, who was blushing cutely.

You side-stepped to let them out.

"So's whos next?"

"I wanna go next!" Hunny rang.

"Okay Hunny-sempai."

Hunny picked a name, cheerfully hopping off of Mori's shoulders.

"I got Rai-chan!" he said excitedly.

You raised your brows, laughing.

"Let's go then!" you grabbed Hunny's hand walking in.

He skipped beside you.

The twin's heads popped in, starting to close the doors.

"Seven minutes you two!" they barked harshly, shutting the doors completely.

Glancing at the door, you looked at Hunny through your peripheral vision.

"What's got them in a bunch?"

"I dunno, maybe they got jealous!"

"..About what?"

Hunny laughed, hiding his face.

"- Not sure!"

-_Not sure.. then why did you..?-_

"But do ya want some cake now?" Hunny giggled, rummaging through his pockets.

"Cake?"

He suddenly yanked out three small plastic packages.

You blinked in surprise.

"What are-"

"_Cupcakes!_ Want one?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Chocolate, Orange, or Strawberry?" he asked, holding up each as he listed.

"Orange sounds good." you answered, yawning lightly. (They're Hostess cupcakes~ TT^TT)

He tossed it to you, quickly unwrapping his strawberry cupcake, eagerly biting into it.

Closing your eyes, you shook your head at him as he devoured the pastry.

-_He really has to lay off all this cake.. He sure loves strawberries though...-_

Unwrapping yours, you took a taste.

As it melted in your mouth you licked your lips, rubbing the back of your hand across your mouth.

Both of you ended up finishing within the first 2 minutes, so Hunny grabbed the last cake, holding it up between the two.

"Wanna split this last one?" he asked, already ripping off the wrapper.

"I'll take a small piece." he broke the cupcake in half. (Unbelievably even if I do say so)

"Here ya go!" he shouted, giving you the piece on the cardboard part.

A few moment's later, you were able to hear a beep from the other side of the door.

The door slammed open, revealing Hikaru in the door way.

"Hey, Hika-chan!" he called, frosting smeared on his face.

Blinking, you grabbed a napkin and wiped off his face.

He blinked back, blushing like he always did.

"Thanks Rai-chan!"

Jumping up, he pulled you up too.

Hikaru looked at you, as you walked past to sit back down.

Hikaru walked back to the center of the room holding the hat again.

Kaoru lowered his head, suddenly shooting back up to reveal his smirking face.

He stealthily snatched the hat away from Hikaru.

"Hey!"

"-Your turn Hikaru!" he chimed.

The older twin looked thrown off for a second, before reaching into the hat.

Glancing down at the card, he grimaced, tightening his grip on the card.

Hesitantly, he flipped it around to show his brother, who immediately burst out in laughter, dropping the hat.

Your eye twitched.. what was so funny?!

Kaoru turned around, spurts of giggles coming from behind the hand covering his mouth.

"B-Boss, you're up!" he stuttered.

You froze...

...

_-Boss?! Isn't that what they call...-_

"Blondie?" you muttered, a deep chuckle erupting from your throat.

Your shoulders shook slightly as you laughed silently.. you felt _really _bad for Hikaru.

But it was kinda- sorta- _funny as hell_ to see _their_ faces.

Hikaru was looking royally pissed, either he really wanted someone else besides Blondie- or he_ really _wanted to get someone- ANYONE else other than Blondie.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki screamed, leaping up from his chair.

"But I wanted- I mean-" Blondie kept tripping over his words... but you both knew _who_ he was talking about.

"You wanted... _what?_" you and Ren seethed, bangs hovering over your eyes, eyes glinting.

He shrunk down.

"Let's just get this over with.~" Kaoru cut in, breaking the tension.

Dragging Tamaki in by his sleeve, Hikaru set the timer on his own watch.

Kaoru shut the door.

"Have fun brother-"

"Never speak of it." he shot back, muffled slightly by the doors.

"Kaoru," Haruhi started.

"Huh?" he uttered, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Weren't Hikaru and sempai the last two people?"

"Yup."

"So, how are you suppose to go?"

He grinned turning all the way around, throwing the card back into the hat.

"Every name got put back remember? So every person had an equal chance of getting picked more than once,"

"It was actually surprising that nobody got chosen twice this entire time." he added stated simply, holding up a hand.

"Right."

_*CRASH*_

You all turned to the closet, raising your brows.

_"AGH! SHUT UP!"_

...

_"Calm down!"_

_"Why'd I have to get stuck in here with YOU?!"_

_"I wanted Haruhi! Its not my fault YOU chose ME!"_

_"You think I'm happy about this..?"_

Slapping your palm to your face, you flung yourself off the couch.

Kaoru blinked at the doors, as you stepped up to the plate.

"Wait, it hasn't been seven-"

"I think times up." you cut off, with a sweatdrop, sliding the wood open calmly.

Opening your eyes, you saw Hikaru and Blondie sitting on the floor, on opposite sides of the closet.

It seemed that they were too pissed to even notice the doors were open.

"TIMES UP GUYS!" you shouted, purposely just to scare the crap outta them.

They both jolted, springing up.

Smirking you stepped back,

That was, until the older Hitachiin enveloped you in a tight hug, practically squeezing you to death.

_"ThankyouRai-chan!"_ he blurted out in a slur.

Waving your arms you managed to loosen his hold ever so slightly.

"Can't breath! Get off, Hikaru!" you gasped.

"Sorry..." he let go, as Tamaki walked out.

"You nearly strangled dear Rai-chan! As her father I forbid-"

"Don't even start that Blondie." you intruded.

And as you may have expected..

He retreated to the '_corner of woe'._

-_Yeah.. okay. I'm used to that.-_

Rubbing your eyes, sleepiness was finally setting in.

"Okay!" Hikaru sang, rubbing his palms together, he stole the hat back from his brother.

-Shoving it in his face.

"Your turn,_ dear_ brother!"

"Alright, Alright~"

"We all going home after this?" Kyoya asked.

"Aww, but I wanted to stay here!" Hunny pleaded, leaning on Mori.

The twins stopped for a second.

"You mean a sleepover?" they pondered in unison.

This caught everyone's attention.

You yawned.

"Why not? What do you think Ren?" you asked.

"If you want to, Rai-chan." he said warily, looking out the the glass window out at the dark indigo sky that had already set in.

"YAY! This will be the first sleepover with all of us!" Hunny cheered.

"Well, then I must be here to supervise!" Tamaki declared.

Resting your cheek on your fist, you chuckled... you had sure had made a lot of friends..

All of them being from the Host Club.

Even IF they could be idiots sometimes..

"BUT! First we have to finish our game!" Kaoru chanted, reaching into the hat.

**-Kaoru's POV-**

Plucking one out, you flipped the folded paper open, grinning as you did so.

Scanning over it, your golden orbs widened.. the faintest hint of red tinting your peach cheeks.

Hikaru fluttered his eyelids slowly, arching his brows a little.

"What? Who'd ya get-"

"-Rai-chan." you whispered, loud enough for the others to hear.

Hikaru's eyes widened even more, his face burning again.

Raiden simply stood up, not noticing all this, touching your shoulder.

"Alrighty, then lets go!"

You looked back to Hikaru, blushing a little yourself.. even if it were only to be seven minutes.

Hikaru didn't move, he just looked to the floor, looking slightly... jealous?

Nevertheless...

"Okay, Rai-chan!~" you replied, taking one last glance at your brother.

Opening the closet for Raiden, she walked in and you followed.

Hikaru finally moved to run over to close the doors.

"Seven minutes!" he snapped, as the darkness engulfed the "room".

_"Nya.." She_ yawned, cupping a hand over her mouth.

Both of you sat down cross-legged on the floor, facing each other.

You noticed she did seem pretty tired.. and.. you were actually pretty tired too.

You guys leaned back against the wall.

"What should we do?"

-_Kiss..?-_

"Sleep.."

You chuckled at her answer, frantically, yet discreetly, shaking off the small thought in the back of your head.

A few minutes passed by.. and you closed your eyes not really expecting much to happen..

Until you felt something warm against your cheek.

Snapping your eyes open, you saw a splash of red before you. Red hair to be exact.

Your eyes rounded to saucers as you realized what was happening.

She sat back, grinning, simply unfazed and staring at your face.

You were sure it must've been glowing pink from all the blood rushing up to your face.

In shock, you placed two fingers on your cheek were her lips had been.

"W-wah... what was that for?" you stuttered breathlessly.

"To see _that _face." she answered, smirking and pointing.

..Blush.

"How come?"

"Because. You two look funny when you're embarrassed! And besides.. we _are _playing Seven Minutes In Heaven. Might as well," she laughed.

"It's not like you're suppose to sleep in here~"

You found yourself laughing along too, though your face was still warm.

_*BEEP*_

Both of you blinked at each other, freezing in place, as the wooden barriers quickly slid open.

-Of course it was Hikaru.. but he had placed his left hand over his eyes so he couldn't see.

Peeking through his fingers, he sighed in relief, dropping his hand.

He noticed the blush still residing on your cheeks, now seeing your hand as you dropped it back to the ground from your cheek.

"What happened?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"Nothing really." Raiden answered.

"I just kissed him."

"WHAT?" Hikaru shouted, his face immediately showing an array of emotions clearly.

The scarlet haired jokester waved her hands in his face to calm him down.

"-I'm just kidding! I kissed him.. on the cheek!" she exclaimed.

There wasn't any hiding it now.. Hikaru looked pure jealous.. though he hopelessly tried to hide it by looking to the side and covering his eyes with his bangs.

Raiden surely noticed it though, but smirked, raising a brow.

Leaning up on her toes, she pecked him on the cheek.

Then placed a hand on her hip.

"Now don't think I'll ever do that again, kay? But I always follow the rules of a game! And besides,"

She leaned in to whisper.

"I feel bad that you got locked in the closet with Blondie in the first place!"

She purposely said it just loud enough for Boss to hear it too.

"Hey!" he pouted, turning his head from his corner, then turning back around to gloom.

That was the good old Rai-chan you two knew.

Partners in crime in pestering Tamaki.~

Hikaru bit his lip, chuckling, and everyone else in the room joined in, even Mori and Kyoya spared a light laugh.

**-Your POV-**

Scratching the side of you arm, you stretched your arms out.

"Time for bed now?" you asked to everyone, mid yawn.

"Yep! Time for bed, Rai-chan!~" the twins hollered, latching onto both of your arms.

"Wait, but do any of us have PJ's?" Haruhi questioned, putting a finger to her chin, still sitting besides your brother.

"Oh yeah.." you muttered, sleepily.

They still held your arms.

"Don't worry! We have plenty of PJ's from our mom! She didn't design all of them, but I'm sure you guys can find something if you want!"

...

You felt your eyelids starting to grow heavy as you pulled on the bottoms of your pajamas.

They were long blue pants, that came with a loose silk top to match. It had the Hitachiin logo on the right breast pocket.

It was very comfortable if you did say so yourself. You also wore a fresh pair of socks on your feet.

You weren't into that fuzzy slipper thing.

Well, Mori and Hunny got a separate room, two beds, as you would think.

Kyoya and Tamaki A.K.A. "Mommy" and "Daddy" got another guest room- _SEPARATE _beds my friends- no yaoi here.

Sorry.~

And last but not least, you Haruhi and Ren were sharing a room.

Haruhi took one bed, while you and Ren decided to share one, since you guys did sleep in the same bed sometimes.

It was a King sized one anyways.

The twins had offered for you to sleep with them.. but of course, you guys weren't close enough friends for that.

Ren didn't particularly _like _that idea either, so everyone came to a consensus.

The twins led each of you to your rooms, waving to you three as they walked out the doors.

"Goodnight! Ren, Haruhi. Night, Rai-chan!~"

You pulled the blanket over your head, snuggling next to your twin, a smile gracing your lips.

"Goodnight, Hitachiins!" you called back, your other two roommates already fast asleep.

"I thought you guys weren't one for _formalities?" _they reminisced, bringing back the memory of you guy's first day at Ouran.

You huffed, drifting off.

"Goodnight already, you _Devils._" you mocked playfully, muffled by the bed sheets, finally falling asleep.

* * *

Chapter 6 Part 2!

Hope it satisfied!

Message and Rate!

C'ya Next Time,

In Chapter 7 "The Sea's Secrets!"

**HI READERS~! Mehhh... I'm very sorry for not updating in.. months. =3=" My apologies.. I have a stupid one-track mind that gets distracted by rping and chatting with my friends too easily. Been watching Cryaotic on YouTube lately too~! Anyway... I'll be starting on chapter 7 ASAP~! I hope this chapter was good.. my first major astray from the anime storyline in this one- please tell me your thoughts~! Love, Choco ^-^**


End file.
